St Anna
by FranbergH
Summary: Baca:Saint Anna. Yak! Akhirnya, pesta dimulai. Pasang wajah yang manis atau kau akan ketahuan, Sasu-chan :D
1. Chapter 1

Yoooooo……. Hmmm….

Yakk… Franbergh dengan sebuah fic AU-nya yang baru lagi. Fic baru lagi and actually, something terrible happen en makes me write this new fic (halah! Sok inggris!). Huehehe…. Bagi yang bertanya-tanya tentang fic 'Autumn', fic itu memang sedang hiatus karena authornya lagi sibuk persiapan ujian di sana-sini. Mau tau penjelasan selengkapnya? Anda bisa mengunjungi profil Franbergh. Arigatou^^.

Ja! Bisa kita mulai ceritanya?!

**Disclaimer**: Haaah...terakhir kali dicek masih hak milik Kishimoto-sensei-_-'

**Summary**: Nasib seorang putra keluarga Uchiha dipertaruhkan. Dia akan melakukan segalanya demi membela masa depannya yang di ujung tanduk. Bahkan kakaknya sendiri sudah menyerah dengan nasibnya, tetapi dia masih memiliki seorang sahabat yang dia percayai. Akankah sahabatnya menemukan sebuah jalan keluar untuknya? AU.

**

* * *

St. Anna**

**1st. Encounter  
**

Selimut tebal berwarna biru laut membungkus seorang pemuda berkulit pucat di atas tempat tidur berukuran queen size berwarna putih di tengah kamar berukuran 5x5 meter. Pemuda itu dengan malas menggeliat lalu membuka matanya sedikit dan melirik sebuah jam digital kotak berwarna hitam di meja di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Nggggh…." dengan malas dia meregangkan tubuhnya dan memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk. Setelah menguap dan mengacak rambut hitamnya, dia turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan malas dan berjalan ke kamar mandinya. Masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Pagi ototo-kun! He?" seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang terikat menyerbu masuk dengan semangat ke dalam kamar dan dengan heran hanya menatap tempat tidur yang sudah ditinggalkan.

"Hooo…. Sudah bangun," gumamnya. Kemudian laki-laki itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang dibiarkan terbuka. Suara air siraman shower terdengar di balik tirai saat laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Yo! O…to..to! Hari ini sepertinya kau sedang semangat sampai bisa bangun pagi-pagi begini. Apa kau berencana menjemputku di bandara? Yah, kau telat sih," si 'ototo' di balik tirai tidak menjawabnya.

"Aku sudah mendengar dari ayah. Apa kau akan pergi ke tempat Karin-chan?" laki-laki itu melanjutkan sambil bersandar di dekat pintu.

"Berisik!" jawab suara di balik tirai terdengar ketus membuatnya menahan senyum.

"Aaah. Kasar sekali."

Beberapa saat kemudian si pemuda keluar dari balik tirai dan menarik handuk berwarna putih yang dilipat di dekat washtafel kemudian melilitkannya di pingganggnya, dengan sebuah handuk lagi dia mengeringkan badannya dan berjalan keluar tanpa menghiraukan kakaknya yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat pintu menungguinya mandi. Laki-laki itu kemudian mengikuti adiknya berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Oi Sasuke! Bagaimana rencana kalian?" tanyanya masih belum menyerah mendapatkan jawaban dari sang adik yang jelas-jelas tidak berminat atau lebih tepatnya sebal dengan pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Seharusnya sebagai kakak kau membantuku sedikit kan, Itachi-nii?!" Sasuke memakai celana panjang baggy berwarna hitam kemudian mengusap kepalanya yang masih basah dengan handuk di bahunya. Itachi dengan santai duduk di atas tempat tidur dan hanya tersenyum menatap adiknya yang sibuk di depan lemarinya.

"Heh! Di saat seperti ini kau baru memerlukan kakak ya?" sambut Itachi ringan.

"Haaah.. Keberuntunganku tidak sebesar milikmu,"

"Aku tidak menyebutnya keberuntungan. Kenapa kau tidak mengikuti saran ayah dulu? Kau bisa mengenal Karin lebih dekat, kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik," bujuk Itachi sambil menatap Sasuke yang sedang memakai t-shirt hitam dengan huruf R melintang di bahu kanannya. Sasuke berbalik dan menatapnya dengan bosan.

"Heeh...Nii-san! Apa ayah menyuruhmu cepat-cepat pulang hanya untuk membujukku? Kau sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan. Kau sama sekali tidak membantuku. Aku akan ke tempat Neji, dia lebih bisa diandalkan. Ah, irasshai, ja!" Sasuke meninggalkan Itachi sendirian di dalam kamarnya dengan senyuman masih tertarik di sudut-sudut bibir Itachi.

"Hoo... Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Ototo?" gumam Itachi kemudian berdiri dan dengan bersemangat meninggalkan kamar Sasuke yang masih berantakan. Sebentar lagi seorang pelayan akan masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke dan membereskan kamarnya.

**= OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO =**

Di dalam sebuah rumah tradisional Jepang berukuran sangat besar, Sasuke sudah dengan sukses menggeser pemuda berambut coklat panjang hingga terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya di salah satu kamar.

"Apa-apaan kau Sasuke?!" dia berdiri dengan rambut panjang coklatnya yang tampak berantakan, tangannya mencengkeram bantal mengamuk pada Sasuke yang dengan santai berbaring menatapnya dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ah! Pagi Neji!" sambut Sasuke tenang seakan-akan makhluk yang sudah mulai merah padam siap menghabisinya tidak sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa-apaan pagi-pagi begini kau sudah menggangguku? Siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk? Turun dari tempat tidurku!" Neji menyemburnya dengan emosi yang susah payah ditahannya.

"Che! Apa-apaan kau pagi-pagi marah-marah begitu? Lagi datang bulan ya?" komentar Sasuke enteng, tentunya tanpa ada nada menyesal sedikitpun.

"Berisik! Minggir!" sergah Neji jelas-jelas tidak mau menanggapi lelucon di pagi hari.

"Hoi Neji! Aku perlu bantuanmu."

"Hah?" Neji menatap Sasuke yang belum juga mau beranjak dari kasur empuknya. Sekejap alis berkerut dan mata Neji yang menatap tajam melunak, tetapi kemudian…

"Apa-apaan kau datang mengacau, membangunkanku pagi-pagi begini, mendorongku hingga jatuh dari tempat tidur, lalu minta tolong?! Sikap macam apa itu?! Jangan bilang kau tidak diajari tata krama ya mentang-mentang kau ini putra keluarga Uchiha?" reaksi Neji menjadi makin buruk.

"Haah. Aku tidak menyangka kalau pagi kau bisa secrewet ini. Harusnya aku datang agak siang," Sasuke bersikap seolah menyesali perbuatannya.

"Tch!"

"Uph! Hoi!" Neji dengan emosi melemparkan bantal di tangannya dengan kasar ke wajah Sasuke dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Sasuke menghela nafas dan meletakkan bantal yang barusan menghantam wajahnya ke bawah kepalanya lalu menutup matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian Neji yang sudah tampak segar keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai yukata berwarna abu-abu gelap menatap Sasuke yang tidur di tempat tidurnya dengan emosi.

"Oi! Jangan bilang kau datang ke sini cuma untuk tidur di tempat tidurku!" semburnya sambil menarik selimut di bawah Sasuke.

"Hnn.." jawab Sasuke malas-malasan. Sepertinya dia memang bangun terlalu pagi hingga kembali mengantuk saat kepalanya menemukan tempat mendarat yang nyaman di atas bantal empuk Neji.

"Kau tidak sarapan? Rasanya aku lapar," lanjut Sasuke tidak ada hubungannya membuat Neji ingin sekali melemparnya dengan apapun yang bisa dijangkaunya.

**= OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO =**

"Jadi?"

"He? Aku tidak sempat sarapan saat pergi tadi," Sasuke asik memakan sarapannya tanpa menghiraukan Neji saat akhirnya mereka duduk di sebuah ruangan di sisi halaman tengah rumah yang hijau. Neji hanya menghela nafas dengan sikap Sasuke. Dia sudah hafal dengan sifatnya sejak dulu, Sasuke akan melakukan kekacauan padanya saat sedang mengalami masalah dan Neji hanya perlu menunggunya menceritakannya saja. Memang menyusahkan kalau Neji mengingat Sasuke sudah menganggapnya seperti pengganti Itachi.

"Ah, ya," Sasuke melanjutkan "Itu, kau tahu kan?! Biasa, yang terjadi pada para Uchiha saat mereka mencapai umur 17 tahun," Sasuke mengatakannya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari mangkuk nasinya. Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Para Uchiha di saat mencapai umur 17 tahun adalah diwajibkan memiliki seorang calon istri. Ini adalah peraturan wajib yang sudah turun-temurun dilakukan dalam keluarga Uchiha. Neji menghela nafasnya.

"Kau bukan kabur dari rumah kan?" Neji mulai menatapnya was-was.

"Yang benar saja. Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin sebodoh itu," jawab Sasuke meletakkan sumpit di atas piring kotak berwarna abu-abu karang di depannya lalu mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menggumam "gochisousama*!"

"Lalu, kenapa? Bukannya tidak ada masalah denganmu?" Neji juga meletakkan sumpitnya dan juga menggumamkan kata yang sama "gochisousama!"

"He? Tidak ada masalah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Yaah, kalau hanya calon istri bukankah sudah ada?! Kudengar calonmu adalah putri bungsu keluarga Orochimaru, si Karin itu kan?! Apalagi yang kurang darinya? Dia cantik, pintar, putri dokter pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Jepang. Dia tidak buruk untuk bisa dibawa-bawa,"

"Heh! Kalau hanya untuk dibawa-bawa, kenapa aku tidak memakaikanmu gaun saja. Kau juga cantik," elak Sasuke. Neji hanya mendengus dengan sindirannya.

"Hah! Terima kasih tetapi aku tidak berminat," tolak Neji ketus. Sasuke bukan satu-satunya yang memuji kecantikannya, bahkan Hinata dan Hanabi kedua adik perempuannya bisa bersemu merah saat melihatnya menari dengan kostum lengkap. Tidak terkecuali Kiba yang langsung berlutut melamarnya saat melihatnya menari untuk yang pertama kalinya. Saat itu Neji hanya menjawabnya dengan ringan _"langkahi dulu mayatnya!"_ sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan kipasnya.

"Haah, ini sungguhan Neji. Gadis itu menakutkan. Sejak ayahku memberitahuku, aku sudah mencoba mencari tahu tentangnya, dan dia mengerikan. Aku tidak akan tahan kalau harus menjadi suaminya. Menghabiskan seluruh hidupku dengan orang seperti dia, rasanya aku lebih baik menjadi biksu saja,"

"Ha? Yang benar saja! Orang sepertimu menjadi biksu. Kau bisa mati karena bosan. Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan? Pilihan ayahmu itu sudah paling sempurna," jawab Neji mulai terdengar pasrah. Ya, rasanya tidak ada kandidat yang lebih baik dari Karin.

"Ya aku tahu. Seandainya semua orang penting di Jepang ini mempunyai putri seumuranku, aku pasti bisa memilih yang cocok untukku," Sasuke juga sudah kedengaran pasrah.

"He?"

"Ayahku masih memberiku waktu. Dia memberiku kesempatan mencari gadis lain. Tentunya dengan syarat latar belakang yang tidak kalah dengan keluarga Orochimaru. Tetapi dimana aku bisa berburu yang seperti itu?" lanjut Sasuke lemas. Sebenarnya dia mengenal banyak anak perempuan di sekolahnya, tetapi rasanya tidak ada yang bisa dibandingkan dengan level Karin. Karin seperti sudah menjadi kandidat utama tanpa pesaing saja.

"Hmm, mungkin di Saint Anna," gumam Neji membangunkan Sasuke dari kepasrahannya.

"He?"

"Saint Anna-Josephine. Sekolah elit putri. Tidak hanya dokter, kebanyakan petinggi negara, duta besar bahkan perdana mentri juga menyekolahkan putrinya di sana. Sekolah itu bukan hanya populer karena siswi-siswinya yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang, tetapi level pendidikan di sana juga tidak bisa disepelekan," jelas Neji.  
"Wah.. Ah, bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Hinata bersekolah di sana. Dimanapun juga dia tetap akan menjadi seorang gadis elegan. Tetapi dia memang paling pantas berada di sana," lanjut Neji sambil tersenyum menatap halaman, jelas-jelas sedang membanggakan adiknya.

"Che! Dasar..siscon!" gerutu Sasuke pelan.

"Apa?"  
"Tidak. Tetapi akan sama saja. Kalau hanya latar belakang dan fisik saja, aku masih belum puas." Sasuke mengacak rambutnya dan menatap cemara udang yang berdiri di halaman dengan pasrah.

"Seberapa jauh kelonggaran yang ayahmu berikan untuk mencari pengganti Karin?" tiba-tiba Neji bertanya setelah mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"E? Aku punya waktu sekitar 3 bulan sampai ulang tahun ke-17 ku dan aku boleh melakukan apa saja," jawab Sasuke enggan. Neji melirik Sasuke kemudian senyuman terkembang di bibirnya.

"Apa saja?" ulang Neji menegaskan jawaban Sasuke.

"Ya. Kecuali cara curang dengan membuat seseorang hamil, itu lain lagi. Ayahku akan langsung membunuhku. Jangan sarankan aku melakukannya, aku masih harus hidup lebih lama darimu," tegas Sasuke jelas khawatir Neji akan menyarankannya lebih dulu.

"Hmm…begitu ya? Hhh… aku tahu."

"He?! Sungguh?! Hah! Aku tahu kau memang bisa diandalkan kawan! Jadi bagaimana?" sambut Sasuke mulai bersemangat.

"Katamu, sekedar latar belakang dan penampilan fisik tidak akan membuatmu puas kan? Cara menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar kau inginkan adalah dengan mengenal mereka tentu saja. Tetapi, aku juga tahu seperti apa gadis-gadis kebanyakan di hadapan kita. Jadi, kau harus melihat sifat asli mereka. Mereka baru menunjukkan sifat asli mereka pada teman-teman dekat mereka," cara bicara Neji mulai terdengar sok diplomatis.

"Jadi? Apa yang mau kau katakan? Tidak perlu berbelit-belit!" sambut Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Jadi, kau harus menjadi teman mereka,"

"Heh! Kau sendiri yang bilang mereka akan menjadi sok kalau berhadapan dengan kita,"

"Maksudku, menjadi salah satu dari mereka," Neji tersenyum menatap Sasuke sambil melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Ha….?"

"Ya, kalau kau tahu maksudku. Kau harus menjadi seorang siswi Saint Anna kalau ingin menemukan seorang gadis yang kau sukai di Saint Anna."

Hening. Sasuke hanya menatap Neji dengan mulut terbuka.

"Jangan bercanda?!" akhirnya Sasuke merespon tetapi Neji hanya menatapnya dengan diam, "kau gila?!" lanjut Sasuke menahan emosi.

"Tidak. Ini salah satu cara paling ampuh. Kalau kau ingin menyukai seseorang, kau harus mengenalnya lebih dulu," senyuman Neji menghilang digantikan dengan pandangan serius.

"Kalau ayahmu benar-benar mengijinkanmu melakukan apa saja, pasti tidak akan ada masalah kalau kau ingin menyusup ke sana," jelas Neji "lagipula tidak ada salahnya. Di sana bertebaran gadis-gadis selevel Karin. Tidak akan sulit menemukan beberapa yang lebih baik darinya," lanjut Neji membujuk. Sasuke terlihat mengerutkan alisnya, jelas-jelas sedang berpikir serius mempertimbangkan ide Neji.

**ToBeContinued depends on...**

* * *

Nah! Bagaimanakah keputusan Sasuke? Apakah dia akan menerima saran Neji? Akankah dia mengorbankan harga dirinya dengan menjadi salah satu siswi sekolah elit putri? Akankah ayahnya memberi ijin Sasuke untuk melakukan aksinya? Atau ide apa lagi yang akan dimasukkan Neji ke dalam kepala Sasuke?

_*Gochisousama_: kalau tau arti kata 'itadakimasu' yang diucapkan sebelum makan, kata ini adalah penutupannya^^.

Ja!

Komen pliiiiis :D

Apakah kalian suka? Perlu dilanjutin, ato udah nebak bakalan kayak apa ntar ceritanya^^. Sudah..sudah.... nggak perlu pake acara ngata-ngatain pake mulut. Langsung aja pencet kotak ripiwan en berilah saiya ripiw.


	2. Chapter 2

Baiklaaah................

walopun dengan agak berat hati kuterusin juga. AH!!! Saya akan meluruskan suatu kesalah pahaman yang sudah beredar di sini!!!

ini **BUKAN** fic yaoi!!! Apa yang membuat anda sekalian berpikir ini fic yaoi??!!

Haaaaah..... Silakan lanjutin aja dah bacanya

Naruto en epriting inzaid masih punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-jii san^^

**

* * *

St. Anna  
**

**2****nd**** Encounter**

"APAAA???!!!" suara berat menggelegar di tengah Uchiha mansion.

"HA..HA..HA…HA…" suara lain mengiringinya terdengar sangat menikmati yang sedang terjadi.

"DIAM ITACHI! Ini tidak lucu!"

"Maaf ayah," Itachi berhenti tertawa, dia memegangi perutnya dan wajahnya memerah karena susah payah menahan tawa. Sasuke yang duduk di sofa kulit berwarna coklat kayu di hadapannya hanya meliriknya dengan tatapan 'aku akan membunuhmu setelah ini'-nya. Dan seorang wanita di antara mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas menenangkan dirinya.

Malam itu di kediaman keluarga Uchiha, keempat Uchiha sedang duduk di dalam ruang keluarga oval berwarna krem kecoklatan. Pria setengah baya dengan wajah keras berdiri membelakangi dinding kaca yang mengarah ke halaman yang diterangi lampu-lampu kecil berwarna keemasan.

"Ayah, aku tidak melakukannya karena aku suka. Aku tidak seberuntung ayah atau kakak yang bisa memilih wanita yang kalian sukai," bela Sasuke masih setengah shock dengan reaksi ayahnya. Sebenarnya dia memang sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya saat menyetujui usul Neji, tetapi adegan live ayahnya tetap tidak bisa diperkirakan dampaknya. Sasuke bahkan bertaruh pasti umurnya memendek lima tahun saat ayahnya tadi berteriak dengan wajah shock. Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Itachi menatap Sasuke yang tampak putus asa.

"Sasuke, kau hanya belum mengenal Karin. Dia baik, pintar, dia juga cantik. Kau pasti akan menyukainya kalau kau mengenalnya," suaranya terdengar lembut membujuk Sasuke.

"Ibu, aku sudah mengenalnya. Ya, dia memang cantik, pintar dan sebagainya tetapi…" suara Sasuke terdengar lemah. Dia memang selalu luluh kalau mendengar ibunya berbicara walaupun mentalnya saat itu sedang down-down-nya.

"Siapa yang memberimu ide semacam ini? Kau Itachi?" Fugaku sekarang menatap putra tertuanya dengan tatapan menyelidiknya. Tentu saja dia sedang sebisa mungkin menahan amarahnya karena meminta Itachi cepat-cepat kembali ke Jepang adalah untuk membujuk Sasuke menyetujui perjodohannya, bukan untuk membujuknya menjadi siswi di sekolah putri.

"Bukan! Bukan aku," tolak Itachi ringan sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Kakaknya yang seorang lagi," tambahnya. Tentu saja jawabannya mendapatkan reaksi bengong sepasang suami-istri Uchiha. Jelas mereka tahu Itachi adalah satu-satunya kakak Sasuke. Tidak mungkin maksud Itachi adalah Obito kakak sepupu mereka yang sudah lama meninggal.

"Neji kan?!" lanjut Itachi melirik Sasuke.

"Hnn.." jawab Sasuke pasrah saat kedua orang tuanya juga menatapnya. Itachi tersenyum, Mikoto dan Fugaku menghela nafas. Sejak kecil Sasuke memang selalu menganggap Neji sebagai kakaknya walaupun Neji hanya beberapa minggu lebih tua darinya. Entahlah salah siapa kalau Sasuke justru lebih menuruti kata-kata Neji daripada Itachi karena yang dilakukan mereka berdua sejak kecil hanya saling mengganggu dan bertengkar. Lain dengan Neji yang selalu membelanya, yah.. bisa dikatakan itu karena Neji hanya mempunyai adik perempuan. Fugaku berbalik menghadap ke dinding kaca sebentar, kemudian dia berbalik dan duduk di sofa.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan di sana? Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kau cari kan?!" tanyanya kemudian. Sasuke langsung menegakkan badannya menatap ayahnya tidak percaya, begitu juga dengan Itachi dan Mikoto.

=ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo=

Beberapa saat kemudian di kamarnya, Sasuke melompat ke atas kasurnya dengan semangat. Tangannya menggapai ponsel berwarna hitam di meja kecil di sisi tempat tidurnya dan mengetikkan pesan singkat 'OK'. Kurang dari semenit sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke ponselnya,

_From: Neji_

_Bsk siang dtg ksini!_

"Osh!" sambut Sasuke kemudian meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke tempat asalnya tadi. Saat dia sedang mengira-ngira seperti apa sekolah putri itu dan apa yang akan terjadi di tempat itu nanti, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan wajah kakaknya muncul di balik pintu dengan wajah tersenyum bahagia.

"Sasuke!" panggilnya dengan wibawa seorang kakak.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk bersila di atas tempat tidurnya. Itachi hanya berdiri di pintu dan seperti ragu-ragu ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Setelah sepintas menatap seisi kamar Sasuke, matanya menancap pada Sasuke yang menunggu di atas tempat tidurnya dan senyuman yang barusan hilang muncul kembali di bibirnya.

"Tidak. Aku memang rasanya terlalu sering meninggalkanmu sendirian. Kakak macam apa aku yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membantumu?" kata-kata Itachi hanya membuat Sasuke bengong. Tumben kakaknya mengatakan sesuatu yang kedengaran keren dan berbobot padanya. Biasanya juga cuma bisa menggodanya atau membuatnya marah saja. mungkin selama ini kakaknya memang sudah berubah.

"Ja! Oyasumi…imoto-chan!" Itachi langsung menutup pintu tepat sebelum bantal menghantam pintu.

"Dasar! Memang niatnya cuma datang untuk mengganggu!" geram Sasuke, padahal tadi sempat terpesona juga dengan kata-kata Itachi yang sepertinya menunjukkan penyesalannya.

**= OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO =**

Di koridor terbuka berlantai kayu, Sasuke mengikuti pemuda berambut coklat panjang di hadapannya dengan enggan menuju kamarnya. Dia berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan emosinya agar tidak mengamuk saat pemuda lain berambut hitam panjang terikat yang bersamanya berbicara dengan senyuman lebar, tambah lagi jelas-jelas mereka amat sangat menikmati topik yang mereka bicarakan seolah-olah subjek yang mereka bicarakan tidak sedang berjalan di belakang mereka.

"Hey kalian! Jangan macam-macam ya!" geram Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kedua laki-laki di hadapannya berbalik dan tersenyum kemudian salah satunya menghampirinya dan merangkulnya dengan erat.

"Aaah…imotooo…! Jangan marah-marah begitu!"

"Jangan panggil aku imoto!" bentak Sasuke pada Itachi yang tertawa puas dengan godaannya.

"Oh, baiklah Sasu-chan" Neji menambahkan membuat wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi merah padam.

"AAAARGH!!!"

=ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo=

"Hmm, baiklah. Sebelumnya kau harus belajar gerak-gerik seorang perempuan. Itu tidak akan sulit. Hal-hal kecil yang harus kau ingat. Jangan berbicara terlalu keras dan anak perempuan tidak duduk ngangkang!" komentar Neji sambil memukul lutut Sasuke yang sedang duduk ngangkang "itu juga berlaku kalau kau sedang berjalan," tambahnya. Sasuke bersabar mengikuti petunjuk-petunjuk Neji sementara Itachi yang duduk di tempat tidur Neji hanya menatap kedua orang yang sibuk di meja belajar Neji di hadapannya sambil menahan tawa.

"Ah! Di sekolah juga mereka nggak seanggun yang kau bilang!" protes Sasuke saat Neji melarangnya melakukan ini itu.

"Jangan protes! Ini sekolah elit putri! Bersikap tidak anggun akan membuatmu jadi incaran guru tata krama. Dan kau tidak mau harus menghabiskan waktu dengan guru kan?!" jawab Neji berapi-api. Jelas sekali sangat tidak menyukai Sasuke yang ingin bersikap alakadarnya.

"B..baik," jawab Sasuke agak shock dengan kegalakan Neji.

=ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo=

Berikutnya Neji sudah mempraktekkan jurus meriasnya. Sasuke sudah berpesan agar Neji tidak perlu mendandaninya sampai seperti pemeran kabuki atau geisha dan Neji hanya tersenyum aneh menjawabnya

"Tenang saja!" dan….

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah Sasuke bersabar dengan tangan Neji yang menarik-narik rambutnya, menepuk-nepuk wajahnya dengan benda empuk berbulu, memulas wajahnya dengan kuas dan sapu mini juga pensil dan benda manis yang diusapkan di bibirnya, Neji akhirnya menatapnya dengan wajah puas.

"Selesai!" katanya dengan senyuman lebar. Itachi yang tadinya hanya duduk dan mengutak-atik ponselnya langsung menatap Sasuke bengong.

"Kawaiiii…!!!" teriaknya kemudian. Itachi menatap Sasuke berbinar-binar membuat Sasuke sebal dan dengan penasaran berusaha menatap cermin di balik tubuhnya. Saat dia berbalik, dia mengenali t-shirt putih dan celana baggy krem-nya di cermin. Tetapi wajahnya, rambut hitamnya yang mencuat sudah dirapikan dan menggantung lemas menyentuh lehernya. Poni panjangnya yang melewati dagunya dan biasanya dibelah tengah sudah dijepit menyamping membuat wajahnya benar-benar terekspos. Tetapi wajahnya sendiri, rasanya tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya saja entah kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa mengatakannya, dia terlihat lebih… feminin. Mata hitamnya rasanya terlihat lebih lentik dan pipinya yang pucat terlihat agak merona ditambah bibirnya yang terlihat pink manis.

"N..Neji… Kau melakukan ini?" komentar Sasuke gugup dan agak merinding memandangi wajahnya sendiri terpantul di cermin.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Neji, dari suaranya terasa ada senyuman yang membuatnya terdengar puas.

"TOP!" Itachi mengacungkan ibu jarinya dengan bersemangat pada Neji, jelas sekali puas dengan hasil karyanya. Tetapi Sasuke…

"M…Mengerikann.." gumamnya

"Mengerikan? Kau sudah kelihatan seperti cewek tulen! Kau sangat cantik kalau itu bisa menghiburmu!" bela Neji tidak terima Sasuke menghina hasil karyanya.

"Maksudku… kau punya hobi semacam ini.. Aku baru tahu, ternyata kau.." Sasuke menatap Neji semakin gugup. Wajah Neji merah padam menerima komentar Sasuke, rasanya dia ingin memukulnya tetapi dengan alasan dia akan menghancurkan hasil karyanya sendiri, Neji memilih bersabar dan berbalik.

"Crewet! Yang penting itu adalah dandanan normalmu mulai sekarang! Pakai ini!" Neji mengulurkan kaca mata berbingkai oval hitam pada Sasuke. Saat Sasuke memakainya, wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya dilihat Sasuke saat dia menatap wajahnya di cermin menghilang, digantikan wajah seorang gadis manis yang tampak polos dengan ekspresi gugupnya. Dan dua orang yang tertawa pelan di sampingnya benar-benar membuatnya seperti perawan yang siap dikorbankan untuk iblis ke dalam gunung berapi saja.

"Ja, imoto. Sepertinya kita sudah siap untuk pergi belanja sekarang," Itachi dengan bersemangat merangkul Sasuke yang sedang menahan emosinya karena Itachi mulai kedengaran sangat suka dengan kata 'imoto' yang sepertinya amat sangat ingin sekali dia pakai sejak jaman dahulu kala.

"Maumu! Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana dengan dandanan begini!" protes Sasuke melepaskan tangan Itachi dengan kasar.

"Aah, kau butuh baju baru. Kan nggak mungkin laki-laki beramai-ramai membeli gaun, juga nggak mungkin kan kau pakai baju-bajumu yang sekarang di asrama nanti," komentar Neji tenang. Sasuke terdiam menatapnya dengan shock.

"A….a..sra..ma?" suara Sasuke tercekat di kerongkongannya. Neji dan Itachi hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Hening.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dan semenit kemudian.

"APAAA???!!!" teriak Sasuke menggelegar dan jelas sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah polos dan manis yang dipakainya. Neji hanya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Hoi! Jangan berteriak begitu. Kau mengacaukan riasanmu. Kau juga harus mulai terbiasa bersikap anggun dan anak cewek nggak mungkin teriak seperti itu. Biasanya 'kyaaa..' begitu. Yah, kalau melihat Hinata kau akan mengerti seperti apa anggun itu," Neji malah berbicara panjang lebar tidak ada hubungannya membuat Sasuke ingin mematahkan tulang-tulangnya saat itu juga.

"KUBUNUH KAU! Bagaimana kau bisa menyarankanku melakukan hal seperti ini tapi malah tidak memberi tahuku bagian terpentingnya???!! Kalau ini sekolah asrama artinya aku harus menyamar selama 24 jam kan?! Tega sekali kaaau!!!" Sasuke mencengkeram erat kerah baju Neji dengan emosi siap-siap melemparkannya.

"OI SASUKE! Tenanglah!" Itachi segera menahan Sasuke dari belakang, mencoba melepaskannya dari Neji.

"Nii-san! Kau juga tahu kan?!" geram Sasuke pada Itachi dan Itachi hanya tersenyum bersalah sambil menahan kedua lengan Sasuke. Sasuke semakin emosi dan bersiap mengamuk.

Satu hal selalu diingat Neji dan Itachi. Jangan memancing kemarahan Sasuke sampai pada batasnya. Itulah sebabnya Neji juga meminta Itachi datang untuk membantunya kalau Sasuke sampai keluar kendali saat mengetahui sisi negative rencana mereka. Dan yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang adalah menenangkan Sasuke dulu baru berbicara baik-baik padanya.

Sasuke memberontak dan membuat Itachi yang menahan tubuhnya dari belakang terpojok menghantam tembok dengan keras.

"NEJI!" teriak Itachi dan Neji segera menahan lengan Sasuke dan menahannya terhimpit diantara mereka.

"LEPASKAN!!! KUBUNUH KALIAN! LEPPBBHH……" mulut sasuke terbungkam sebelah tangan Neji yang menahannya dari depan.

"Sasuke!"

"Dengar dulu!" sengal Neji dan Itachi sambil menahan Sasuke yang masih juga tidak mau menyerah.

"Maaf, Neji….sa….ma……" seorang wanita setengah baya dengan rambut hitam digelung mengenakan yukata hijau lumut dengan wajah terkejut muncul di pintu. Mulutnya terbuka dan menatap ketiga orang di pojok ruangan dengan tidak percaya. Jelas yang dilihatnya adalah putra sulung bosnya dan juga putra sulung keluarga Uchiha. Tetapi jelas juga yang dilihatnya adalah seorang gadis yang tampak tidak berdaya terjepit diantara mereka. Dia pasti merasa cemas saat tadi mendengar suara-suara ribut dari kamar Neji.

"Neji, hapus ingatannya!" gumam Itachi pada Neji yang juga sedang terkejut dengan kemunculan seorang pelayan di depan pintunya. Entah apa yang sedang dikiranya terjadi di hadapannya sekarang.

**ToBeContinued and still depends on....^^**

* * *

**Aika Uchiha: **Kenapa nggak boleh sama karin? dia juga cantik kok^^. Hmmm.... Bener! Soalnya kalo si sasu nggak anggun, dia bisa dihabisin ma neji-sensei!

**shirayuki haruna: **aaah... arigatou nee...!!! kalo neji ikutan kan bisa gawat tuuh. kan di skolah itu ada hinata, lagian dia identik ma hinata, bisa-bisa langsung ketahuan. maaph, sasu nggak pake wig, soalnya pake wig itu resikonya tinggi.

**hanaruki: **iya nih sasu jadi cewek^^

**Yukihara Kanata: **iya...iya... ini diterusin. iya juga nih, sasu akhirnya jadi cewek. udah nebak kan??!!

**sabaku no panda-kun: **ah! jangan men-judge dari para tokoh utamanya! ini **BUKAN **yaoi! sasuneji cuman sobatan aja. soalnya neji uda menyerahkan jiwa dan raganya pada hinata^^

**kakkoii-chan: **yah! kan nggak mungkin mreka musuhan slamanya^^. INI BUKAN YAOIIIII!!! (sambil treak pake toa).

**MaNiMe PanRaPoRo:** iya..iya... sarannya diterima tuh. en neji gag bakalan ikut karena dia bisa langsung ketahuan ma hinata. heeeeh..... ini bukan yaoi. baitewei.... doumooooo uda nge-fav^^

**Chika Nagato Hoshiyama: **Uaaahh....:D Arigatou!!! apakah itu anime-yang-saya-lupa-judulnya? jadi penasaran...


	3. Chapter 3

Jaaaa, Da third encounter is here.

Kali ini saiya akan meminjam beberapa karakter Bleach milik Kubo Tite sbagai para cameo. Diantaranya adalah Yoruichi si pegawai butik, Rangiku pemilik salon beserta salah satu pegawai narsisnya Yumichika, dan pelayan keluarga Uchiha yang polos Hanatarou.

Hope their encounter not bothers you^^

Diskleimer kali ini adalah om Masashi Kishimoto en tentunya disertai om Kubo Tite :D

Ja, Itadakimasu!!! (hah?)

* * *

**St. Anna**

**3rd Encounter**

Sasuke dengan cemberut duduk di kursi empuk berwarna hitam dalam sebuah butik. Dia masih juga tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Wajah manis seorang gadis yang memantul di cermin-cermin besar dalam _fitting room_ adalah wajahnya. Sungguh kenyataan mengerikan yang membuatnya ingin berteriak sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ya, dia tidak akan melakukannya sekarang tentu saja, Neji bisa mengamuk kalau dia sampai mengacaukan dandanannya, tambah lagi, berteriak-teriak bukanlah etika yang bisa diterima sebagai syarat menjadi seorang gadis manis.

"Haaaah…." Sasuke menghela nafas. Matanya dengan bosan menatap dua pemuda berambut panjang yang sedang berbicara pada wanita berkulit coklat gelap dan berambut hitam panjang keunguan yang diikat ekor kuda dengan seragam rapi berwarna merah anggur dan scarf merah muda terikat di lehernya. Mereka sedang menanyakan sesuatu pada wanita itu yang sama sekali tidak membuat Sasuke berminat.

"Nona Yoruichi! Bisa minta ini yang ukuran lebih besar?" suara Itachi terdengar bersemangat tetapi sama sekali tidak membuat Sasuke berbalik ingin tahu.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Tolong tunggu sebentar," wanita tadi menjawab dengan sopan, kemudian sepatu beludru hitamnya yang berhak sekitar tujuh senti terdengar mengetuk lantai marmer dengar ringan.

"_Kenapa mereka semangat sekali sih?"_ batin Sasuke sebal saat melihat pemuda yang satunya lagi menghampiri Itachi dan berbicara dengan suara pelan sambil menunjukkan _blackberry_ hitamnya. Mereka berbicara membelakangi Sasuke dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau lagi memikirkan apa yang mereka rencanakan selanjutnya, _"apa sih yang bisa lebih parah dari ini?!"_ pikir Sasuke kesal. Dari tadi dua orang yang bersamanya sibuk berputar-putar di dalam butik dan menunjukkannya beberapa helai pakaian kemudian memaksanya mencobanya. Kepala Sasuke berdenyut semakin parah kalau kembali memikirkan nasibnya. Tidak disangkanya dua orang yang paling dipercayainya akan menjerumuskan dirinya seperti ini. Dia tidak bisa mundur lagi setelah tadi siang salah satu pelayan Neji dengan tergagap bertanya pada Neji,

_"Ne…Neji…sama. A… apa yang Anda berdua lakukan pada gadis itu?"_ sebenarnya Sasuke sebal juga mengakuinya kalau Neji sudah dengan sukses merubah penampilannya menjadi tampak seperti cewek tulen, untung saja pelayan Neji tidak melaporkan Neji dan Itachi ke polisi. Padahal Sasuke berharap kalau mereka ditangkap saja dengan tuduhan melakukan pelecehan terhadap seorang gadis lemah, dengan begitu dia tidak perlu diseret-seret ke tempat seperti ini. Lalu, ada satu lagi alasan yang membuatnya tidak bisa mundur, ini demi membatalkan perjodohannya dengan Karin.

"Ne! Sasu-chan! Coba yang ini!" Sasuke menatap gaun berwarna krem peach berkerut-kerut dengan pita-pita dan renda yang dipegang Itachi. Alis Sasuke berkerut menatap gaun itu, jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya.

"Kenapa aku harus pakai baju megar begitu?" Sasuke masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya duduk. Sebelah tangannya masih tetap di tempatnya, menahan dagunya dengan bosan. Itachi tidak mau tahu langsung saja menarik Sasuke berdiri dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam sebuah _fitting room_.

"Sudah! Coba saja!" paksa Itachi riang. Sasuke mau tidak mau menuruti kata Itachi, makin cepat selesai makin baik. Entah seharian ini sudah berapa kali dia berganti pakaian dalam ruangan kecil seperti ini. Ini sudah butik ke enam yang didatanginya. Dan hampir semua baju yang dicobanya, tidak ada satupun yang disukainya, kadang kekecilan (sangking ketatnya), berlubang-lubang (mungkin lupa dijahit oleh penjahitnya), bahkan baju-baju yang kurang bahan (dengan punggung terbuka). Yang satu ini yang sedang dicobanya, semoga saja tidak lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

Ukurannya pas. Gaun berwarna krem peach yang menunjukkan hampir seluruh bahunya yang pucat. Sasuke dengan sebal menatap tajam bagian depan dan lengan berpitanya yang berkerut-kerut. Sasuke menarik ritsleting di bagian belakang gaunnya kemudian dengan tidak tega menatap dirinya di cermin.

"Mengerikan.." gumamnya merana. Gaunnya tidak semegar kelihatannya, hanya saja entah ada berapa lapis kain di balik kulit terluarnya. Dan lumayan megar untuk ukuran Sasuke yang sehari-harinya selalu memakai celana panjang. Sasuke meluruskan bagian-bagian yang agak terlipat di ujung-ujung gaunnya yang panjang menyentuh lantai.

"Bagaimana?" Itachi tiba-tiba membuka pintu di belakang Sasuke dan sebelum Sasuke menyadarinya, dia sudah menubruknya.

"Imotooooo…..!!! Manis sekali!!!" puji Itachi riang.

"Buat apa aku pakai yang beginian??!! Dasar kalian ini memang sakit!!!" tuntut Sasuke dengan emosi berapi-api.

"Aaah… Kau perlu setidaknya beberapa pasang gaun. Yang namanya sekolah putri itu sering bikin acara-acara pesta," jelas Itachi santai memegang bahu Sasuke dan menatap pantulan Sasuke di cermin.

"Ah, ada yang belum dipasang," lanjut Itachi ringan. Mata Sasuke mengikuti tangan Itachi yang menarik selembar kain berenda yang tampak identik dengan gaun Sasuke, "Hadap sini!" gumamnya memutar tubuh Sasuke menghadapnya. Itachi mengikatkan kain tadi ke leher Sasuke yang dengan sempurna menyembunyikan jakun di leher Sasuke yang untungnya memang tidak begitu terlihat. Itachi kemudian kembali memutar tubuh Sasuke menghadap cermin.

"Sempurna!" sorak Itachi dengan mata berbinar, "lebih manis kalau kau tersenyum, jangan pasang wajah cemberut begitu," lanjut Itachi seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang saaaaangat wajar.

"Hhhh…." Sasuke hanya menahan emosinya, pita suara Sasuke sudah pada batasnya. Ingin sekali dia meneriakkan 'SEMPURNA DARI AFRIKA??!!' (oh, maafkan saya orang-orang Afrika). Tetapi, entah sudah berapa kali dia berteriak hari ini. Energi yang didapatnya dari makan siangnya tadi sudah habis terkuras untuk memaki kedua 'penolong'nya. Terakhir Sasuke mengamuk adalah di toko keempat yang mereka kunjungi saat Neji memaksa Sasuke mencoba sandal berwarna hijau busuk yang haknya bahkan bisa dipakai untuk menusuk seseorang sampai tewas. Yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah energi dari keinginannya untuk tetap hidup. Jadi, dia membiarkan saja Itachi yang memuji-muji dirinya, 'imoto'nya. Sepertinya memang terlalu tidak adil bagi Sasuke. Itachi selalu ingin memiliki seorang adik perempuan, dan sepertinya keinginannya sekarang tercapai. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia hanya ingin memiliki seorang kakak yang normal yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah bisa terkabul.

Itachi dan Neji menumpuk kotak-kotak berwarna merah anggur berisi gaun-gaun Sasuke di bagasi kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil. Sasuke sudah mereka perlakukan layaknya seorang tuan putri yang sekarang sedang duduk di bangku belakang dengan bosan. Akhirnya Sasuke pun bisa lega, perburuan mereka mencari pakaian bahkan sepatu, tas, aksesoris dan lain-lainnya (yang tidak pernah disangka Sasuke bisa sebanyak itu) selesai juga.

"Eh? Kita mau ke mana lagi?" tanya Sasuke curiga pada Itachi di belakang kemudi karena jalanan yang mereka lalui jelas bukan jalan menuju rumah mereka atau rumah Neji. Itachi dan Neji tidak menjawabnya, itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Sasuke merinding, apa lagi saat Itachi menghentikan Audi S8 hitamnya di sebuah bangunan berwarna abu-abu. Bangunan dua tingkat dengan dinding abu-abu bermotif bunga-bunga besar yang disusun dari bebatuan. Hampir separuh dindingnya terbuat dari kaca dan di luar gedung itu tumbuh tanaman semacam ilalang setinggi satu meter yang sengaja di tanam di kolam-kolam di hampir seluruh sisi bangunan.

"A…a…apa ini?" reaksi Sasuke gugup. Itachi hanya tersenyum menariknya keluar dari mobil.

"Salon Yngve. Persiapan terakhir. Kau harus kelihatan 'bling-bling' saat masuk St. Anna nanti. Tidak baik kan kalau mereka melihat imo…. Ah itoko ku tidak terawat," jelas Itachi santai.

"A….AH! Tidak! Tidak perlu! Ini sudah cukup!" tolak Sasuke ketakutan.

"Apanya? Rambutmu itu perlu dipermak! Kau terlalu sering pakai gel sampai-sampai rambutmu jadi kaku begitu," Neji dengan ringan menyentuh rambut Sasuke yang mulai kelihatan berdiri mendekati bentuknya semula. Sasuke hanya menepis tangan Neji dan mau tidak mau mengikuti dua orang itu masuk ke dalam. Sesampainya di dalam, seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang strawberry panjang menyambut mereka dengan bersemangat dan dengan lancar Itachi dan Neji segera membuatkan rencana perawatan untuk Sasuke bersama wanita itu. Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah menuruti kata-kata mereka saja, karena dia sadar, hal ini sudah mereka rencanakan sejak tadi.

"Baik, kita bisa memulai sekarang," sambut wanita tadi bersemangat dan merangkul Sasuke.

"E…ah…iya…nona…"

"Rangiku!"

"Ya, Rangiku-san," lanjut Sasuke gugup seperti mau menghadapi sebuah operasi saja. Wanita bernama Rangiku itu kemudian membawa Sasuke pada seorang gadis yang mulai mencuci rambutnya. Setidaknya Sasuke bersyukur mereka lebih professional dibandingkan Neji yang sepertinya menarik rambutnya tanpa ampun siang tadi. Mungkin ini yang disebut-sebut dengan kelembutan tangan seorang perempuan, walaupun Neji juga setengah perempuan karena gen saudara kembarnya Hinata yang sepertinya ikut terbagi dalam tubuh Neji. Tapi itu hanyalah permulaan, setelah rambutnya sudah dihaluskan dan pijat wajah plus benda dingin berwarna hijau yang diratakan di wajah Sasuke (yang tidak dipahami Sasuke apa fungsinya), Rangiku membawa Sasuke ke sebuah ruangan dengan wangi manis lilin yang dibakar.

Dan sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian..

"AAAGH!!!"

"Ah.. kenapa? Kau terluka ya?" tanya seorang laki-laki berpotongan bob dengan wajah cemas.

"Yumichika!" panggil Rangiku datar. Dari tadi Rangiku hanya duduk di belakangnya mengawasi, seakan-akan dia tahu sesuatu pasti terjadi. Dan benar saja, Yumichika menganggap Sasuke lebih cantik darinya, sesuai dengan dugaan Rangiku, Yumichika akan melakukan _waxing_ yang 'agak' kejam pada Sasuke.

**= OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO =**

Pagi itu karena kelelahan, Sasuke masih juga belum bangun walau matahari sudah naik cukup tinggi di luar. Dia tetap tidak menghiraukan suara pintu yang diketuk dan terbuka. Tetapi selanjutnya membuatnya membuka matanya dengan sebal.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaah….!!!!"

BLAM!!!

Pintu kamar Sasuke dibanting. Sasuke mengenali suara panik yang barusan, salah satu pelayannya yang walaupun bisa diandalkan mengurus pekerjaan, tetapi tetap saja terlalu polos dan canggung juga suka gugup.

"Baka," gumam Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya dan memeluk kembali bantalnya dengan nyaman.

"Kau kenapa Hanatarou?!" suara Itachi terdengar samar-samar di luar kamar Sasuke. Sasuke sudah mulai tidak menghiraukan suara di luar dan berusaha kembali tidur.

"Sa…Sasuke-sama….dia…di kamarnya…." jawab Hanatarou terbata-bata membuat Itachi penasaran.

"Ada apa di kamarnya?" tanya Itachi tidak sabar.

"A….ada…ada seorang perempuan di tempat tidurnya!!!" jawab Hanatarou makin panik dengan wajah merah padam.

"Hah?!" reaksi Itachi.

"Hah?!" dan reaksi Sasuke di dalam kamarnya dengan malas membuka matanya, "Apaan sih dia itu?" gerutu Sasuke mulai pasrah. Dia bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan terkantuk-kantuk. Matanya yang mengantuk menatap pintu dengan sebal. Kemudian tanpa sadar kepalanya menoleh mengecek tempat tidurnya…

**ToBeContinued**

* * *

Haha….!!!! Siapakah itu yang ada di tempat tidur Sasuke yang dilihat Hanatarou??!! Dan bagaimanakah debut Sasuke di sekolah barunya? Siapakah yang akan menjadi mangsa Sasuke di asrama nanti? Nantikanlah dalam episode ke-4 Saint Anna: 4th Encounter!!!! (udah kayak iklan apa aja dah^^).

Salon Yngve: baca ingv. Jangan nanya kenapa nama salonnya Yngve, aku cuma suka dengan namanya aja^^

Itoko: sepupu perempuan. Jadi Itachi berencana memalsukan identitas Sasuke sebagai sepupu jauhnya.

Neji-Hinata: maaf, tapi mereka kubuat sebagai saudara kembar. Tanggal lahir mereka, ikutan Neji ajalah… 3 Juli, 20 hari lebih tua dari Sasuke^^.

Dan juga, ada yang nanya-nanya gimana ceritanya kok Neji yang cowok tulen bisa ndandanin Sasuke dengan sempurna??!! Itu bisa kita liyat dari latar blakangnya Neji (bukan halaman blakang yang dipake buat njemur bajunya neji lhoo, bai the wei, baju-baju neji juga normal kok). Di sini kuceritain kluarga hyuuga itu semacam kluarga yang emang bertugas bwat njaga kebudayaan tradisional. So, Neji ini karena emang berbakat+cantik juga makanya dia jadi penari tradisional gitu kalo perlu kabuki skalian (en smuanya berperan sbage cewek^^). Hehe..kalo Hinata kan tau sndiri, dia gak ada bakat bwat yang gituan –dari seri aslinya juga kita tahu kalo Neji jauh lebih berbakat dari Hinata, walopun dalam hal lain-. Tapi di kehidupan sehari-harinya dia normal kok. Dia juga satu sekolah dengan Sasuke (tentunya sebelum sasu masuk St. Anna^^). Bagaimana? Puas dengan jawaban ini untuk anda-anda yang bertanya-tanya??!!

Baiklaaah… kujawab ripiwan dlu aaah….

**Aika Uchiha**: Iya…iya…. Percaya. Cewek jelas lebih cantik. Hinata bakalan muncul di asrama nanti bareng para karakter cewek Naruto laennya. Neji-sensei, hehe… karena dia jadi guru tata kramanya Sasuke. makanya disebut sensei^^

**Yukihara Kanata**: bayangin aja Sasuke jadi kayak apa hahahaha….!!!! Soal dia jadi pa nggak ma karin… entahlah. Tergantung ma perburuannya apakah akan berhasil pa nggak nanti^^. Asal jangan sampe ada yang keburu sadar aja nanti, kan…(hue!!! Diriku membocorkan episode selanjutnya!!!........nggak deng^^)

**Hanaruki**: ooosh! Sama-sama! Akan saya ingatkan terus anda ohohoho….!!!! Asal-usul kenapa Neji bisa ndandanin Sasuke…. tuh! Ada di atas keterangannya^^

**Ms. Vana**: Bersabarlah! Karena nggak setiap hari bisa mikirin tentang kemalangan apa yang bisa didapet sasu *disepak sasu*. Anooo… pairnya sih, pair yang kupaporitin^^. Ntar juga langsung ketebak. Huaaa…. Moga-moga gag jayus ah!

**MaNiMe PanRaPoRo**: hehe… bener! Sasu jadi cewek^^. Neji pinter ngedandaninnya karena, bisa baca keterangan dari jawaban di atas^^.

**Shirayuki haruna**: hmm…udah pernah saya singgung kayaknya kenapa sasu nggak pake wig panjang aja. Bisa bahaya kan kalo di dalam asrama trus lagi tidur tiba-tiba wignya copot trus ada yang ngeliat. Temen sekamarnya Sasuke, kayanya udah bisa ditebak dah^^ en Neji gak mungkin ikutan karena ada Hinata yang bakalan langsung ngenalin dia.

**Azure Azalea**: uwaaah…!!! Maaph zi! Soalnya jawaban ripiw itu udah ditulis sebelum zi masukin ripiw, en akirnya udah ku apload dluan sebelum sempet diedit. Gomenne... Yup! Chap ini juga masih tentang persiapannya sasu masuk asrama^^

**Kakkoii-chan**: iya bukan yaoi, bersyukurlah! Mao liyat sasu versi cewek??!! Saya sedang berusaha menerbitkan imejnya sasu yang dipermak ma duet Neji-ita. Hmm….

Jaaa mina! Mo lanjut? Ato udah nebak tentang what's gonna happen next??!! Ja naaaa……..XD


	4. Chapter 4

Uweeeeh................ Tidag terasa uda nyampe di forth enkounter. Ternyata emang pada suka ya sasuke mengalami penindasan hehehe...*di-death glare ma sasu*.

eniwei, kata-kata pembuka cukup ini aja. Silakan dilanjutkan untuk mengetahui siapakah cewek yang diliat Hanatarou??!!

Diskleimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**

* * *

St. Anna**

**4th Encounter**

Itachi mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke pelan, sebelum dijawab dia sudah membukanya dan masuk. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya tentu saja adiknya yang manis di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Apa?" sambut Sasuke ketus. Itachi hanya menatap takjub Sasuke. Baiklah! Mungkin kalau seharian kemarin dia tidak mengantar Sasuke berkeliling, berbelanja dan melakukan semua kehebohan kemarin, Itachi mungkin akan bereaksi sama seperti Hanatarou. Sasuke masih duduk di tempat tidurnya hanya memakai celana panjang piama putih bergaris-garis. Kulit pucatnya tampak jauh lebih mulus dari biasanya. _"Ternyata lulur dan masker mampu merubah sesuatu menjadi dua kali lipat lebih 'wuah',"_ batin Itachi menahan senyumnya, belum lagi rambut hitam Sasuke yang tergerai lembut menyentuh lehernya. Semua sekarang jelas-jelas adalah semua yang layak dimiliki seorang gadis.

"Keluar kalau berniat mengacau!" tambah Sasuke sebal membuat wajah bahagia Itachi perlahan mengendur _"Cuma sifatnya saja yang sama sekali tidak memuaskan!"_ sesal Itachi.

"Lebih baik kau segera bersiap. Sebentar lagi Neji datang. Kau mulai masuk hari ini, jangan lupa!"

"Hnn.. aku tahu," jawab Sasuke enggan.

Setelah selesai sarapan yang agak kesiangan, Neji muncul dengan membawa bungkusan di tangannya yang langsung diberikan pada Sasuke. Dan pengalaman Sasuke seharian kemarin sudah cukup untuk membuatnya mengenali bungkusan apa itu.

"Cobalah! Penjahitnya sudah membuat sesuai dengan pesanan. Aku yakin akan pas dengan ukuranmu," komentar Neji sambil menghirup secangkir kopi di kamar Sasuke. Itachi ikut-ikutan duduk di dalam kamar Sasuke, jelas sekali penasaran akan tampak seperti apa adiknya ini. Sasuke membuka bungkusan di tangannya. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sesuatu yang langsung mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka.

"Pink?" gumamnya.

"Jangan cemas. Kau kelihatan manis kok pakai pink!" lanjut Neji tersenyum menggoda.

"Cepat dicoba!" perintah Itachi tidak sabar, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keberatan Sasuke dengan warna pink di tangannya. Sasuke hanya menatap dua orang di hadapannya dengan geram kemudian dengan dongkol dia melepaskan t-shirtnya dan melemparkannya begitu saja di tempat tidur. Tangannya mengambil kemeja berwarna putih di tumpukan seragam barunya dan bersiap memakainya.

"Hoi! Sebentar!" perintah Neji meletakkan cangkirnya dan berdiri menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kau mau protes apa lagi?" jawab Sasuke ketus. Neji tetap mendekatinya dengan wajah berkerut tidak sabar kemudian matanya beralih ke seluruh kamar Sasuke.

"Mana barang-barang belanjaan kemarin?"

"Ha?"

"Kau ini perempuan! Di mana-mana yang namanya perempuan itu harus pakai pakaian dalam kan?!" jawab Neji tidak sabar disambut wajah Sasuke yang merah padam.

"KELUAR!!!" teriak Sasuke kemudian sambil mendorong Neji menjauh darinya. Dua orang itu akhirnya keluar dari kamar Sasuke dengan tersenyum geli meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersengah-engah dengan wajah merah padam.

"Kalau begini rasanya sudah seperti punya adik perempuan," komentar Itachi bersandar di pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Belum! Dia belum melemparimu dengan bantal dan lain-lain waktu mengusirmu. Kau akan tahu kalau ada adik perempuan sungguhan," jawab Neji sambil tersenyum dan disambut tawa oleh Itachi. Sepertinya mereka sangat menikmati metamorfosis Sasuke hingga tidak mau lagi memikirkan apa yang tengah menanti Sasuke di St Anna. Sedangkan di dalam kamar Sasuke?

Sasuke membuka bungkusan-bungkusan di hadapannya dengan gemetar. Saat akhirnya terbuka, benda-benda dengan warna lembut, renda-renda, ada juga bordiran dan gambar-gambar bunga kecil-kecil di antara tumpukan kain di hadapannya sekejap membuat wajahnya yang sudah merah menjadi semakin merah dan memanas.

"Jangan mimisan dengan pakaian dalam sendiri!" gumamnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Dia harus mulai terbiasa dengan ini sampai tiga bulan ke depan. Sasuke mengangkat sebuah benda pink di hadapannya. _Sialan! Jadi untuk ini baka aniki memelukku kemarin?!_, batin Sasuke geram. Bra dengan ukuran cukup mini di tangannya membuatnya agak ragu. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan semua ini, terus terang saja, tetapi kedua makhluk itu sepertinya cukup ahli dengan semua ini. Entahlah apa yang membuat mereka tahu segala macam hal seperti ini, Sasuke tidak mau memikirkannya. Sasuke mencoba memakainya dan malangnya, tangannya terlalu kaku untuk mencapai kaitan di punggungnya.

"Kusooo!" makinya setelah berkali-kali gagal. Akhirnya dia melemparkan bra berwarna pink di tangannya ke atas tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke pintu kamarnya. Dengan emosi dia membuka pintunya dan menatap kedua makhluk gondrong di hadapannya. Neji dan Itachi menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti, buat apa Sasuke menyuruh mereka keluar kalau sekarang Sasuke malah menemui mereka dengan bertelanjang dada? Wajah Sasuke mendadak merah padam.

"U…ugh… Bantu aku!" gumamnya sambil menunduk kemudian berbalik masuk diikuti dua orang yang menahan tawa di belakangnya.

**=OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO=**

Siang itu masih pukul setengah dua, tepatnya. Sebuah sedan hitam dengan lambang empat buah cincin di bagian depannya berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan megah seperti istana. Setelah keluar dari dalam mobil, Itachi dengan bersemangat menatap bangunan di hadapannya. Seorang gadis yang bersamanya juga keluar dari dalam mobil dan menatap bangunan di hadapannya dengan takjub. Dia sangat yakin di depan tadi ada tulisan Saint Anna Josephine Academy. Tetapi apa benar mereka tidak nyasar ke halaman museum atau semacamnya? Bangunan berwarna abu-abu dan pilar-pilar besar di atas tangga khas istana-istana Prancis menyambut mereka seolah hanya mengijinkan kaum bangsawan saja yang berhak menginjakkan kaki di situ.

"Ayo!" tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke yang berdiri di sisi lain mobil, Itachi mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan pada Sasuke untuk segera mengikutinya masuk. Setelah menaiki tangga yang tidak terlalu tinggi, mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan luas dengan lantai mengkilap berwarna keemasan. Seorang wanita muda berambut hitam sebahu dengan pakaian rapi berwarna hitam menghampiri mereka.

"Uchiha-san?" wanita itu menyambut Itachi dan Sasuke dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Itachi.

"Ah. Shizune-san! Selamat siang!" sambut Itachi bersemangat menerima uluran tangan Shizune.

"Kami sudah menunggu Anda. Silakan sebelah sini," Shizune dengan ramah menunjukkan arah dan berjalan di depan mereka. Di tengah koridor dengan kaca-kaca besar di sisi-sisinya hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki mereka. Di hadapan mereka tiba-tiba muncul dua orang gadis dengan seragam pink sepanjang lutut dan blazer pink dengan garis berwarna merah di pinggirannya plus pita berwarna merah di kerah kemeja, sama persis dengan yang dipakai oleh Sasuke yang berjalan di samping Itachi. Kedua gadis itu menyapa Shizune dan dengan tersenyum menundukkan kepala pada Itachi kemudian jelas sekali mereka terdengar berbisik-bisik dengan semangat setelah cukup jauh. Di tempat lain mereka bertemu lagi dengan kelompok gadis lain yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah rombongan itu berlalu, Sasuke melirik Itachi yang tersenyum puas.

"Ini surga," gumam Itachi dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Aku tidak keberatan bertukar posisi denganmu," jawab Sasuke dongkol tetapi Itachi dengan santai menggandengnya seperti seorang tuan putri terus berjalan mengikuti Shizune ke sebuah ruangan dengan plat bertuliskan 'Kepala Sekolah' di pintunya. Shizune mengetuk pintu kemudian membukanya.

"Tsunade-san! Uchiha-san dan Uchiwa-san sudah datang," Shizune menginformasikan pada seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri membelakangi mereka, menatap keluar jendela tepat di belakang mejanya. Wanita itu kemudian berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Shizune! Selamat datang di Saint Anna Josephine. Saya Tsunade, kepala sekolah di sini," jawab wanita itu tersenyum membuat Itachi dan Sasuke terpana menatapnya. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka, kepala sekolah di tempat itu akan seperti ini. Wanita itu masih muda dan cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang dan mata hijau plus tubuhnya yang sempurna di balik pakaian formal berwarna hijaunya.

"Silakan duduk!" lanjut Tsunade mengejutkan keduanya.

"I..Iya. Terima kasih," sambut mereka. Shizune hanya tersenyum dengan reaksi dua orang itu, tepatnya reaksi Itachi, karena dia memang hanya memperhatikan Itachi. Dia memang selalu memperhatikan reaksi para laki-laki kalau bertemu dengan bosnya. Dan semuanya menunjukkan reaksi yang sama, terpesona.

"Uchiwa Sasuka," Tsunade membaca kertas di hadapannya.

"Iya," jawab Sasuke agak tegang. Tsunade menatapnya tajam membuatnya gemetar. Itachi menatapnya sedikit kemudian memegang tangannya yang herannya membuat Sasuke sedikit lebih tenang.

"Semua sudah disiapkan. Setelah ini Shizune akan menunjukkan kamarmu," jelas Tsunade dengan tatapan yang mulai mengendur dan senyuman di wajahnya. Sasuke hanya menggumamkan terima kasih dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

**=OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO=**

"Barang-barangmu sudah diturunkan dan dibawa masuk. Kau tidak perlu repot memikirkannya," suara Shizune terdengar bergema di tengah koridor.

"Iya. Terima kasih," jawab Sasuke lirih sambil mengikuti Shizune di sampingnya. Akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan pintu dengan nomor 38. Shizune mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dan membuka pintu, Sasuke mengikutinya di belakangnya. Sasuke menatap kamar di hadapannya. Sebuah kamar yang cukup luas. Sebuah jendela besar di ujung kamar menerangi seluruh kamar. Lalu sesuatu yang membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak tidak beraturan. Dua buah tempat tidur, masing-masing di sisi ruangan dan sebuah meja belajar yang cukup besar untuk dipakai berdua di bawah bingkai jendela. Sasuke memutar kepalanya melihat sebuah lemari besar yang pastinya sangat lebih dari cukup kalau hanya dipakai sendiri dan tentunya sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa cukup lega. Kamar mandi.

"Ini masih jam belajar. Mereka baru akan selesai sekitar satu jam lagi. Kau bisa merapikan barang-barangmu. Ingat, makan malam pukul tujuh. Kalau ada yang kau perlukan, kau bisa bertanya padaku," lanjut Shizune masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, Shizune-san!" jawab Sasuke lega. Setidaknya dia sudah melewati babak pertama dengan mulus. Shizune memberikan kunci di tangannya pada Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di dalam kamar itu. Sasuke menghela nafas dan berbalik menatap tempat tidur. Pastinya tempat tidurnya yang ada di sisi kiri karena di sebelah kanan meja belajar terdapat banyak buku yang disusun. Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya sebentar, mencoba memikirkan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Ini adalah sekolah asrama cewek, seratus persen makhluk di tempat ini adalah perempuan. Ya, dia membuatnya menjadi sembilan puluh sembilan persen. Dua orang yang barusan ditemuainya plus beberapa murid yang berpapasan dengannya tadi bisa dibilang 'top'. Dan masih banyak lagi yang akan ditemuinya.

Sasuke bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai membereskan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari. Saat membuka lemari, Sasuke baru sadar. Lemari itupun terbagi menjadi dua, dan salah satu sisinya penuh dengan pakaian. Sasuke segera menutupnya sebelum pikirannya mulai aneh-aneh kemudian menyusun pakaiannya sendiri di sisi yang masih kosong. Setelah beres dengan semua barang-barangnya, Sasuke duduk di tempat tidurnya dan menatap meja belajar.

"Eh?" matanya tertancap pada sebuah pigura berisi foto.

"Neji? HAH! Hinata!"

**A Continuar…**

* * *

Uohohohoho…. Akhirnya telah sampailah Sasuke di asrama. Apakah dia seberuntung itu bisa menjadi partner sekamar Nona Hyuuga Hinata? Apa yang akan dilakukan Neji kalau sampai tahu adik tercintanya sampai sekamar dengan Sasuke? Apakah dia juga akan mengorbankan kebebasannya dengan mengejar Sasuke ke St Anna?

Jah!

Banyak cerita di chap ini, sperti kenapa nama Sasuke jadi Uchiwa Sasuka? Sederhana saja, Uchiwa adalah bagian dari keluarga Uchiha dan nama Sasuka itu lebih feminine.

Lalu seragam pink. Sebenernya aku sudah bikin Sasuke make bermacem-macem warna seragam en dia memang kelihatan paling manis dengan seragam pink. Buat yang iseng pengen liat Sasuka versiku, liat aja di propil Franbergh^^…(Mouto! Maaphkan aku, sementara ini kuganti poto di propil kita).

Ja, waktunya jawab ripiw^^

Bai the wei, pada udah nebak yaa cewek di kasurnya sasu. Omedetooo..^0^

**Ms. Vana: **ohohohoo… ini kan fic-ku. Suka-suka aku dong sasu mo jadi apaan. Dia kujadiin banci juga pada gag bisa protes *dibakar sasu*. Hehe… iya, cewek itu sasu kok. Kalo mo liat versiku, coba aja liat di profilku^^.

**Azure Azalea: **tadinya aku mau coupe R8 (eh coupe itu tipe R pa Q ya?), tapi kalo coupe, yang satu mo duduk di mana?

**Kakkoii-chan: **hahaha…. Mau juga dimake over ma ita-neji? Hehe… temen sekamarnya sasu, sayangnya baru di 5th encounter nanti kukenalin^^

**Shirayuki haruna**: Ada gambarnya, liat aja di propilku^^. Sudah kukatakan kalo cewek itu…IYAAA….(apa sih?)

**Hanaruki**: Hehe… Iya itu sasuke kok yang diliat hanatarou^^ Hadiahnya kukasih selamat dah :D

**MaNiMe PanRaPoRo**: hehe…. Kalo neji emang jago ngerias, tapi Itachi tau barang-barang cewek karena uda biasa nganterin belanja ceweknya^^. Iya, itu sasu-pyon yang di kamar.

**Aika Uchiha**: Iya itu sasu hehe…. Soalnya kalo urusan tata karma kan neji emang yang paling top. Pemaen kabuki gitu lho^^ (nggak ada hubungannya)

**Yamashita Kumiko**: Yep! Mreka bedua emang kembar. Masa nggak nyadar sih dengan tampang neji yang kebangetan manisnya itu^^

**Yukihara Kanata**: Ufufufu……. Tentu saja. Kepuasan anda anda adalah semangat saia (senyum-senyum ala pegawe toko).

Ripiwan anda sekalian saia tunggu di chap inii....!!!!!!!!!

Nantikan chap selanjutnya...^^


	5. Chapter 5

Minaaa!!!! Maaph lama banget update-annya. Banyak yang dipikirin, banyak yang dikerjain, banyak yang dimakan, banyak yang musti dibeli…. (bilang aja udah lupa!) hahaha………. Gomen. Nih! Buat yang masih setia menanti. Silakan menikmati 5th Encounter-nya Sasuka :D

**

* * *

St. Anna**

**5****th**** Encounter**

Sasuke menatap foto di tangannya. Di dalamnya terlihat foto seorang gadis kecil dengan mata abu-abu khas keluarga Hyuuga sedang merangkul seorang gadis lain dengan rambut panjang keunguan. Walaupun jarang bertemu, Sasuke sangat yakin dengan sosok di dalam foto itu. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah foto Hinata bersama Hanabi, kedua adik Neji.

"_Hinata? Tidak… Tidak mungkin… bagaimana ini?"_ pikir Sasuke panik. Kepanikannya bertambah saat dia mendengar pintu kamar perlahan terbuka.

"Gomenne, Sakura-chan! Ino-chan!"

"Tidak masalah Hinata! Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena kau harus menggantikan tempatku!"

"Heh! Apa maksudmu jidat?!"

"Tabahkanlah hatimu Hinata-chan!"

"Eh. Maaf," gadis berambut panjang keunguan yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamar menatap Sasuke dengan terkejut. Sasuke menatap ketiga gadis di hadapannya dengan shock. Hinata, adik Neji walaupun sangat mirip dengan Neji, tetapi dia kelihatan jauh lebih cantik. Gadis lain dengan rambut pirang panjang yang diikat ekor kuda menatap Sasuke juga dengan wajah ingin tahu, kemudian seorang gadis yang satunya lagi yang sangat matching dengan seragam pinknya karena rambutnya sendiri panjang berwarna pink juga ikut bengong menatap Sasuke, ketiganya membawa karton yang penuh dengan barang.

"A…Ah.. selamat siang!" Sasuke buru-buru meletakkan pigura yang dipegangnya dan menunduk mengucapkan salam pada ketiga gadis yang barusan muncul.

"Selamat siang!" hanya suara satu orang saja yang membalas salamnya, dan kebetulan itu adalah Hinata. Dua gadis lain yang bersama Hinata hanya menatapnya, kemudian mereka bertiga masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Jadi kau Uchiwa Sasuka? Perkenalkan, aku Haruno Sakura! Panggil Sakura saja!" gadis berambut pink tadi cepat-cepat meletakkan kartonnya di atas meja dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku Ino! Yamanaka! Ino saja!" gadis berambut pirang panjang yang bersama mereka dengan kasar menggeser Sakura dan merebut tangan Sasuke dari Sakura. Belum sempat Sasuke membalas salam mereka, Ino dan Sakura sudah mulai berdebat lagi. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka dan menatap Hinata yang tersenyum.

"Mereka memang seperti itu. Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Perkenalkan!" gadis itu mengulurkan tangan dan Sasuke menjabatnya dengan ragu.

"Jadi! Ada hubungan apa kau dengan keluarga Uchiha?"

"Kudengar dari yang lain kau diantar Uchiha Itachi ya? Sayang sekali aku tidak sempat melihatnya," Ino dan Sakura mulai mengintrogasinya. Ternyata Itachi sampai ke tempat ini beritanya langsung tersebar ya? Populer juga dia, batin Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"AH! Jangan bilang kau tunangannya!"

"Ya! Benar! Kudengar dia sudah bertunangan kan?! Masa sih dia khusus kembali ke Jepang hanya untuk mengantarmu masuk sekolah?"

"HYAAAA!!! Kau beruntung sekali Sasukaaa!!!" Sasuke shock dengan kehebohan Ino dan Sakura di hadapannya, baru beberapa saat kemudian dia berhasil mencerna yang didengarnya.

"Bukan! Bukan aku!" sergah Sasuke membuat ketiga gadis di hadapannya menatapnya tajam, "Aku sepupunya. Kebetulan saja dia juga sedang ada di Jepang, jadi dia sengaja mengantar," tambah Sasuke ragu-ragu sambil menundukkan wajahnya, sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan mereka.

"Begitu?" sambut Ino mulai mengurangi kadar kehebohannya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino yang masih berdiri di hadapannya pada Hinata yang tengah berdiri di depan meja belajar bersama Sakura. Mereka berbicara tentang sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak diperhatikan Sasuke. Sasuke agak merinding. Inikah neraka yang sebentar lagi akan dihadapinya? Sekelompok makhluk berisik yang berbicara tanpa titik koma atau bahkan kebutuhan menarik nafas. Kemampuan yang mengerikan.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang mulai mengeluarkan isi kotaknya kemudian beralih pada Hinata yang sekarang memasukkan benda-benda lain ke dalam kotak. Ino yang melihatnya tiba-tiba merangkul Sasuke dan seakan-akan berbicara penuh nada penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku Sasuka! Sepertinya, kau harus merelakan Hinata pergi,"

"Ha?" gumam Sasuke tidak paham.

"Hinata dan Sakura bertukar tempat. Seharusnya kau sekamar dengan Hinata, tetapi sepertinya mereka berdua ditukar. Kau harus bersabar dengan kelakuannya," Ino menerangkan sambil menghela nafas seolah-olah mengasihani Sasuke, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Sakura yang merah padam siap mengamuknya. Entahlah Sasuke harus senang atau sedih. Kesan pertama yang didapatnya dari Sakura tidak begitu bagus, tetapi resikonya akan sangat besar kalau dia sekamar dengan Hinata. Tetapi repot sekali, kenapa dari awal bukan dia saja yang dipindahkan langsung sekamar dengan Sakura?

"Che! Tetapi aku iri denganmu Sakura!" suara Ino tiba-tiba mengejutkan Sasuke. Suaranya terdengar dari ruangan lain, "Kamar mandi di sini lebih besar!" sekarang Sasuke paham. Seseorang sengaja mengatur pertukaran kamar ini. Pasti ada yang tidak rela kalau sampai adik tersayangnya menjadi korban.

"Sakura! Sisanya biar aku saja. Kau bisa terlambat," Hinata berbicara dengan pelan mengingatkan Sakura. Sakura hanya menatapnya sebentar kemudian mengangkat tangan menatap arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

"Hoh! Iya! Aku harus segera pergi! Kalau begitu kuserahkan padamu Hinata-chwaaan!!!" Sakura cepat-cepat menyambar tasnya dan tidak lupa memeluk Hinata. Sakura mengucapkan selamat datang pada Sasuke kemudian setengah berlari menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Ino yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi,

"Bye! Pig!" Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan sedikit terkejut, dia mulai merasa tidak tenang. Sesama laki-laki tidak pernah semudah itu memeluk erat temannya sendiri, karena salah-salah, orang lain akan menganggapnya gay. Tetapi, hal seperti itu sepertinya tidak berlaku pada kaum perempuan! Dan dia baru sadar!

"Sakura harus ikut rapat persiapan. Dia wakil ketua perayaan sekolah, jadi harus hadir…" Hinata menjelaskan tetapi Sasuke memotongnya.

"Perayaan?"

"Ya. Hari ini sepertinya rapat terakhir, pestanya akan diadakan tiga hari lagi. Kali ini perayaannya sepertinya lumayan besar dan kudengar akan banyak undangan yang datang! Hinata-chan! Kau tidak lupa dengan pesanku kan?!" Ino menyerukannya dengan bersemangat tanpa memperhatikan reaksi Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan shock. "Sasuka! Jangan bilang kau sama sekali tidak diberi tahu Tsunade-sensei?!" Ino kembali ke posisinya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Tidak.." jawab Sasuke lemah, sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi.

"Wah! Gawat!!!" Ino setengah berteriak, tetapi setelah itu senyuman terkembang di bibirnya membuat Sasuke tiba-tiba merasakan aura jahat mengepung.

"Berapa ukuran tubuhmu? Kau sepertinya lumayan besar, aku tidak bilang kau gemuk sih. Badanmu tinggi, dan sepertinya…" Ino mulai menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat membuat Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali mengurusi barang-barangnya. Sasuke sendiri tiba-tiba merasa terintimidasi. Dia segera mundur dan tanpa sadar kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya seperti menutupinya dari Ino.

"Me..memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit panik.

"Jangan khawatir Sasuka! Kalau kau sama sekali tidak ada persiapan, kita akan menemukan gaun yang pas untukmu!" jawab Ino sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan bersemangat. Sasuke hanya menatapnya terbengong. 'Gaun?' kata itu mengambang di kepalanya. Tiba-tiba semua seperti deja-vu di hadapannya. Rencana mencurigakan Itachi dan Neji! Kedua orang yang dengan sigap memilihkan benda berenda-renda berbunga-bunga berwarna pastel mengembang itu, ternyata semua untuk ini?!

"Kita bisa pergi belanja besok! Jangan khawatir Sasuka! Aku tahu di mana kita bisa menemukan tempat dengan gaun terindah dan tersexy yang pernah di buat! Kyaaa!!! Hinata-chan! Neji-kun akan datang dengan yang lain kaaan!!!" belum satu ke-shock-an teratasi, satu lagi berita terpanas menghantam Sasuke.

_Neji….. dan yang lain?_ Ulang Sasuke di kepalanya. Perlahan dia memutar kepalanya dengan kaku ke arah Ino yang tengah berteriak-teriak kegirangan di sebelah Hinata.

"Pesta kali ini bukan hanya mengundang pihak keluarga siswi saja, tetapi boleh juga mengundang teman-teman," Hinata mencoba menjelaskan pada Sasuke yang tampak shock.

"Hinata hanya mengundang sepupunya, orang tuanya tidak bisa datang. Tunggu sampai kau bertemu dengan Neji-kun! Dia manis sekali seperti Hinata! Oh, aku belum bilang kalau Hinata-chan dan Neji-kun kembar ya?! Kau harus bertemu dengannya! Lalu teman-teman Neji-kun juga diundang! Kiba, Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru..." Ino menjelaskan tanpa memperhatikan tatapan Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya dengan shock. Kedengarannya Sasuke mengenal nama-nama itu, rasanya seperti teman-temannya di sekolah.

"_Ah! Tapi mereka kan teman-temannya Neji! BODOOOOH!!! Neji kan temanku! Jadi teman-temannya Neji itu otomatis teman-temanku juga!!!"_ Sasuke mulai mengalami sindrom tiba-tiba-pikun-karena-shock.

"Ah ya! kalau kau bersaudara dengan Itachi, berarti kau bersaudara dengan Sasuke juga kan?!" lanjut Ino. Sekejap wajah pucat Sasuke berubah menjadi makin pucat mendengar namanya disebut.

"Bukan apa-apa. Dia memang tampan sih, tapi rasanya dia sedikit sombong…" Ino masih mengoceh. Sekarang otak Sasuke berusaha memperbaiki susunan ingatan di kepalanya. Bagaimana Ino bisa mengenalnya padahal rasanya mereka belum pernah bertemu. Pernah kah? Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, Sasuke dulu pernah bertemu dengan Hinata dan beberapa temannya, tetapi dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Lagi pula buat apa memperhatikan sekumpulan makhluk yang cuma bisa berbisik-bisik dan cekikikan itu! Waktu itu kalau tidak salah, Sasuke sedang bosan dan langsung pergi sendiri.

"_Diakah salah satunya?"_ batin Sasuke menyesal.

"_Bodoh! Sekarang masalahnya bukan ini! Naruto dan yang lain akan datang! Naruto, Lee dan Kiba sih tidak masalah! Mereka terlalu bodoh untuk bisa mengenaliku. Shikamaru walaupun jauh lebih pintar tetapi tidak mungkin memperhatikanku, katanya gadis-gadis merepotkan! Untuk amannya, mungkin dia tidak usah datang saja. Chouji lebih tertarik dengan makanan. Tetapi Sai yang mata keranjang itu!"_

"Sai?" tiba-tiba Sasuke menyerobot kalimat Ino saat Ino menyebut nama Sai si kurus pucat yang selalu salah sangka dikira bersaudara dengan Sasuke.

"Eh? Kau kenal dengannya?" tanya Ino sedikit curiga.

"Sedikit. Kau… menyukainya?" _pertanyaan bodoh! Sekarang kau mulai kedengaran seperti perempuan!!!_ Kesadaran Sasuke menendang kepalanya. Ino tidak menjawab, tetapi wajahnya berubah menjadi pink. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan kalau gadis di hadapannya inilah yang akan menjadi penyelamatnya.

"Kudengar, dia menyukai gadis berambut pirang panjang. Dan dia belum punya pacar. Mungkin kau bisa melakukan sesuatu di pesta nanti," tambah Sasuke sedikit berharap. Ino menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar dan senyuman terkembang di bibirnya, detik berikutnya Ino sudah melompat dan memeluk Sasuke erat-erat.

"HYAAAA!!!! AKU BENAR-BENAR MENYUKAIMU SASU-CHAAAN!!!" Ino berteriak di telinga Sasuke membuat Sasuke agak menyesal juga, tetapi dengan begini, Sai sudah disingkirkan. Ino akan membawanya entah ke mana terserah padanya, dan makhluk yang lain tidak akan bisa mengenali Sasuke dengan mudah. Tetapi, mungkin dia tidak akan dikenali karena dia akan menyeret Neji pergi untuk meminta pertanggung jawabannya. Mungkin memukul wajahnya sedikit akan membuatnya puas. Untuk sementara dia harus bersabar dengan keributan dan pelukan-pelukan ini dulu.

Setelah Hinata selesai mengepak barang-barangnya, mereka berdua meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Tetapi Sasuke berhasil membatalkan niat berburu gaun yang direncanakan Ino dengan mengatakan kalau dia sudah membawa beberapa gaun. Ino yang kecewa memaksa Sasuke menunjukkan gaun yang dibawanya dan dia menahan nafas terkejut saat menatap gaun berwarna peach mengembang yang dipilihkan Itachi. Awalnya Sasuke berpikir kalau gaun itu terlalu mengerikan bahkan di mata maniak seperti Ino, tetapi nyatanya Ino menatapnya dengan iri,

"Ini gaun tercantik yang pernah kulihat! Kau harus memakainya di pesta nanti Sasuka!" komentar Ino dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"_Ternyata selera Itachi-nii mengerikan juga,"_ batin Sasuke kemudian.

**= OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO =**

Hari itu sangat melelahkan hingga tanpa sadar Sasuke ketiduran terlentang di kasurnya dengan handuk menutupi wajahnya. Nyamannya tempat tidur memang sejenak tadi membuatnya lupa, dan dia memang lupa. Sasuke baru menyadarinya saat ada suara yang membangunkannya.

"Sasuka? Maaf membangunkanmu. Kau sepertinya kelelahan sekali sampai ketiduran begitu. Jangan sampai masuk angin saja."

Mari kita perlambat adegannya, dimulai saat Sasuke sadar.

Sasuke membuka matanya malas-malasan.

Sasuke menatap seseorang yang begitu baik membangunkannya di hadapannya dengan senyuman manis bercampur geli.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya dengan ekspresi terbengong antara mengantuk dan terpesona.

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, menarik kakinya yang seenaknya terbuka memenuhi seluruh tempat tidurnya, cepat-cepat menurunkan kaosnya yang tadi ditariknya hingga mengekspos perutnya, dan merapikan rambutnya buru-buru.

"Hihihi… sepertinya kau harus mulai terbiasa tinggal sekamar dengan orang lain Sasuka," reaksi 'si pembangun' saat memperhatikan reaksi bangun tidur Sasuke.

"_Bagaimana bisa terbiasa kalau aku harus melihatmu seperti itu waktu bangun tidur? Umurku tidak mungkin bisa sampai 30 tahun kalau harus mengalami ini setiap hari," _pikir Sasuke segera menurunkan tatapannya dari Sakura yang dengan santai mulai memakai kaus panjang di atas handuk yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"_Sial! Bagaimana aku bisa sampai ketiduran dengan pose seperti itu tadi? Apa dia melihat… Memangnya apa yang dilihat? Aku kan tidak punya yang bisa dilihat! HAH! Karena tidak punya makanya…"_ tanpa sadar Sasuke menyentuh dada cup aa-nya, Sakura meliriknya sambil melepaskan handuknya, menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke. Dengan tersenyum bak seorang kakak yang baik hati kepada adik kecilnya, Sakura menepuk bahu Sasuke (membuat Sasuke sedikit terlonjak),

"Tenang saja! Kita masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan itu," kemudian Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke untuk menggantungkan handuknya. Rasanya Sasuke ingin menangis.

_**A Continuar…**_

* * *

Hehe…. Ini baru satu hari Sasuke. moga-moga Sakura gak sering-sering bikin Sasuke jantungan aja :D

Mo njawab ripyuan anon ah..

To **D. Yevana** : aku senyum-senyum sndiri waktu ngebikin adegan sasu ganti seragam hahahaha….*ditendang sasu* "dasar maniak!" Hueh! Suka-suka eyke lha! Hmm.. kayaknya aku gada rencana bwat mreka bisa pake jurus shinobi dah.. tengkiyu yahh…

Ja, tengkyu uda baca pe sini. Bis di baca trus diripyu yahh…huehe… tengkyuuu :D


	6. Chapter 6

Sebelumnya, mo kuwarning dlu ah. 6th encounter-nya yang pertama kuketik ludes abis dimakan virus. Bwat ngetik lagi rasanya udah gada smangat...So, pliz dipahami kalo fic ini garing banget...T^T (ngelesnyaaa...)

* * *

**St. Anna**

**6th. Encounter**

Malam itu Sasuke tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Dia khawatir kalau Sakura sampai melihat wujud aslinya. Dan seperti biasa, saat terlalu tegang, Sasuke biasanya akan bangun terlalu pagi. Sebenarnya hal itu bagus juga, dengan begitu Sasuke bisa dengan tenang memulai harinya.

Setelah selesai mandi Sasuke membuka benda kotak berwarna hitam sebesar dua kali kamus lengkap bahasa inggrisnya. Di dalamnya dia memungut kertas yang dilipat kemudian mulai mencari benda-benda yang tertulis di dalamnya.

"Foundation, bedak, blush on, eye shadow, eye... aaah! Apa-apaan sih ini?!" Sasuke dengan sebal mulai mengeluarkan hampir seluruh isi kotak. Dia membaca lanjutan catatannya. Walaupun sambil mengumpat, tetapi Sasuke mulai mempraktekkan isi catatan itu pada wajahnya. Beruntung dia adalah seorang Uchiha yang jenius. Mampu menguasai sesuatu hanya dengan sekali belajar. Sekarang wajah Sasuka mulai tampak di cermin menatapnya. Sasuke membaca baris terakhir dalam catatannya.

"Jangan lupa senyum, mouto!" Sasuke mengenali tulisan Itachi dan kembali mengata-ngatai kakaknya yang super aneh itu kemudian menghela nafas. Dia memasang kaca matanya dan setelah merasa aman di balik wajah Sasuka, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Di dalam kamar dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat tidur Sakura, gadis itu masih tertidur pulas.

Sasuke duduk di tempat tidurnya dan melirik jam bulat berbentuk babi berwarna pink di meja Sakura. Pukul tujuh kurang dua puluh menit. Rupanya jam itu lebih cepat sepuluh menit. Sasuke kembali mengingat, sarapan dimulai pukul tujuh dan pelajaran dimulai pukul delapan. Sakura sekelas dengannya dan Sakuralah yang akan menjadi guide-nya. Masih ada tiga puluh menit sebelum sarapan dimulai dan Sakura masih tertidur lelap, jadi Sasuke mendiamkannya saja dan memakai seragamnya di dalam kamar mandi. Sasuke kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan duduk. Dia merogoh ponselnya di bawah bantalnya dan sekali lagi melirik Sakura yang masih tertidur.

"_Bagus juga tidurnya,"_ batin Sasuke membandingkan posenya sendiri dengan pose tidur 'rapi' milik Sakura. Sepertinya dia harus mulai belajar tidur seperti itu. Sasuke mengembalikan tatapannya pada ponselnya.

"Huh?"

16 missed call

5 new messages

"_Waduh,"_ batin Sasuke mulai memeriksanya.

7 missed call dari Baka Aniki, 5 missed call dari Neji, dan 4 missed call dari Naruto. Sasuke mulai membaca pesan-pesannya.

**_From: Baka Aniki_**

_Sasu-chaaan!!! Bagaimana kabarmu? Siapa teman sekamarmu? Cantik? Jangan macam-macam yaa..!!! :D_

"Dasar!" gumam Sasuke sambil melirik Sakura dan menilainya sepintas. Manis. Apalagi kalau sedang tidur.

**_From: Neji_**

_Hey Sasu-chan! Siapa yang jadi korbanmu?_

_**From: Baka Aniki**_

_Sasu-chan! Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku? Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?! Masih manis kan?! XD_

"Freak!" umpat Sasuke pelan, sebal sekali setiap kali mengingat kakaknya yang kegirangan tiba-tiba memiliki adik perempuan.

_**From: Naruto**_

_Oi temeee!!! Kenapa kau pergi liburan tidak bilang-bilang? Kenapa tidak mengajakku? Kenapa pergi diam-diam? Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telpon? Kau masih hidup kan?!_

"_Percayalah dobe! Kalau kau ikut kau akan menyesal!"_ batin Sasuke tersenyum masam membaca pesan teman seperjuangan sehidup se-(sana) mati (sendiri) nya.

_**From: Neji**_

_Hey Sasu-chan! Kau bisa pakai kotaknya kan?!_

Sasuke menghela nafas membaca pesan Neji, dia sangat yakin sekarang Itachi dan Neji sedang menertawakannya, Sasuke kemudian segera mengetikkan balasannya.

_**To: Neji**_

_Hoi Neji!_

_Kau tahu, saat aku datang siapa teman sekamarku? Anehnya tiba-tiba pengurus asrama menukarnya. Kebetulan juga kalian membeli banyak sekali gaun dan kebetulan juga dua hari lagi akan ada pesta._

_Kalau kau datang jangan harap bisa selamat setelah bertemu denganku._

Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya ke bantalnya dan kembali melirik jam babi pink, kemudian pada Sakura. Sudah pukul tujuh lebih sepuluh menit, Sakura masih terlelap. Sasuke kembali mengutak-atik ponselnya. Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

_**From: Neji**_

_Wah, begitukah? Artinya kepala asrama perhatian padamu :D_

_Soalnya dalam setahun minimal sekolah itu mengadakan empat kali pesta._

_**To: Neji**_

_Perhatian? Apa urusannya? Repot sekali._

_Memangnya kau pikir aku akan tinggal di sini selama itu?! Kalian pikir berapa gaun yang kalian beli untukku?! Dasar maniak!_

_**From: Neji**_

_Hahaha!!! _

_Harusnya kau bersyukur kami menyelamatkanmu, kalau kau hanya punya satu gaun, teman-teman cewekmu bisa-bisa menyeretmu ke butik setiap hari._

Mau-tidak mau Sasuke teringat pada Ino yang bersemangat sekali mengajaknya ke butik untuk membeli gaun. Baiklah, mungkin Sasuke sedikit diuntungkan untuk itu. Sasuke melirik Sakura lagi, kemudian ke babi pink. Pukul tujuh lebih tiga puluh lima menit. Ke Sakura lagi. Masih tertidur pulas. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya untuk melihat arloji di tangannya. Tujuh lebih dua puluh tujuh. Sasuke kembali mengetikkan pesan di ponselnya.

_**To: Neji**_

_Yang jelas, kau jangan mengajak Naruto dan yang lain datang._

_Masalahnya bisa gawat kalau aku bertemu mereka._

_**From: Neji**_

_Lho, kau tidak percaya dengan teknikku ya?_

_Percayalah sasu-chan, mereka akan langsung jatuh cinta begitu melihatmu! Kau manis sekali!_

_**To: Neji**_

_Baka! Aku bukan mencari suami!!!_

_**From: Neji**_

_Hahahaha!!! XD_

Babi pink menunjukkan pukul tujuh lima puluh. Sakura masih tetap pada posisinya. Berbaring miring memeluk bantal yang seharusnya ada di kepalanya. Sasuke mulai menghela nafas tidak sabar.

"_Cewek ini masih hidup?"_ batinnya sambil berdiri dan menatap Sakura penasaran. Niatnya, Sasuke akan membiarkannya sampai cewek ini sadar sendiri, tetapi saat Sasuke berniat kembali duduk, si babi pink seperti dengan panik mengarahkan jarum panjangnya ke angka 11.

"Haah...merepotkan," gumam Sasuke dan mendekati tempat tidur Sakura.

"Sakura. Umm.. Sudah hampir jam 8," Sasuke menunggu reaksi Sakura. "Sakura. Sakuraaa.. Hey, Saaakuuraaa..." Sasuke menaikkan suaranya. Sasuke mulai sebal dan menghela nafas keras-keras. Tangannya akhirnya terangkat dan berniat mengguncang bahu Sakura. Tangan Sasuke menempel di bahu Sakura, baru saja Sasuke mengeluarkan tenaga untuk mengguncangnya, tiba-tiba dia merasakan tubuhnya terhempas tertelungkup di atas tempat tidur. Dia merasakan tangannya yang tadi menyentuh bahu Sakura sudah tertarik dan bagian belakang lehernya terasa dicengkeram dengan kuat. Sebelum dia menyadari apa yang terjadi, teriakan panik menyambutnya.

"AAAH!!! SASUKA!!!" perlahan Sasuke berbalik dan menatap wajah panik Sakura.

"Maaf! Maaf! Maaaaf!!! Kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf! Apa aku menyakitimu? Ada yang sakit? Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja! Maaf!" Sakura dengan panik membantu Sasuke berdiri dan mengelus tangan yang tadi dicengkeramnya dengan histeris.

"Ya. Aku... tidak apa-apa. Ano.. sudah hampir jam 8," Sasuke dengan gugup menjawabnya, dia masih agak shock hingga tidak sadar dari tadi Sakura mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang terasa kebas.

"HAH! JAM DELAPAN?! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU?! HYAAAAAH...!!!" Sakura menatap tajam si babi pink seolah itu bisa membuatnya tiba-tiba meledak kemudian berlari dengan panik ke dalam kamar mandi. Hanya beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke mendengar suara pintu dibanting dan dia baru bisa menghela nafas. Haruno Sakura sudah dicoret dari daftarnya. Tidak mungkin seumur hidupnya dia terbangun dengan wanita yang berusaha membunuhnya setiap pagi. Kurang dari lima menit, Sasuke yang sedang berdiri bersandar di meja belajarnya sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya...

Deg!

Pintu kamar mandi menjeblak terbuka dan Sakura melesat keluar dengan handuk yang melilit seenaknya membuat Sasuke mengerang dan segera berbalik pura-pura mengecek isi tasnya. Kalau dia memang harus mengalami hal seperti ini setiap pagi, dia tidak mungkin masih hidup di umur 20. Sekarang saja rasanya tiba-tiba tekanan darahnya naik. Jantungnya mungkin bisa lepas dari pembuluh-pembuluh darahnya. Sasuke melirik dari sudut matanya dan melihat handuk berwarna merah marun dilemparkan ke atas tempat tidur. Kemudian Sasuke baru berani berbalik saat mendengar Sakura duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, sibuk memakai kaus kakinya.

"Maaf Sasuka! Kita tidak akan sempat sarapan! Maaf! Lain kali aku akan memastikan dia menyala!" Sakura menunjuk si babi pink dengan dagunya, Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura sepintas dan menggumamkan 'hnn..'-nya yang biasa. Benar-benar melupakan tata cara berbicara ala cewek baik-baik. Sasuke tidak ingin terlambat, terlambat artinya pusat perhatian dan dia tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian. Tidak dengan penampilan seperti itu. Tetapi Sakura malah menurunkan kakinya dan seperti lupa cara memakai kaus kaki. Sakura menatap mejanya kemudian memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang hari apa?"

"Kamis," jawab Sasuke singkat berusaha sebisa mungkin menutupi kejengkelannya.

"Aaaah... bagus kalau begitu," sambut Sakura lega tetapi Sasuke semakin menatapnya dengan sebal. "Hari ini jam pertama Matematika," Sakura menyambung kalimatnya sambil dengan santai memakai lagi kaus kakinya. Sasuke hanya meliriknya jengkel dan tidak mengerti. Sepanjang karirnya sebagai seorang murid, yang namanya matematika adalah pelajaran yang tidak bisa menolerir keterlambatan. Bagaimana mungkin sekarang cewek ini malah..

"Kakashi-sensei selalu terlambat. Biasanya dia baru datang sekitar sepuluh menit sebelum kelas selesai. Alasannya selalu macam-macam. Tersesat lah, menolong kucing lah, menolong nenek-nenek menyebrang lah... tapi jangan percaya! Biasanya dia itu terlambat gara-gara lupa waktu membaca buku hentai yang selalu dibawanya," Sakura berdiri dan mengangkat tasnya dia atas meja, "Dengan begitu kita bisa sarapan dulu!"

Ruang makan berdiri sendiri di antara gedung asrama dan gedung sekolah. Dan itu adalah ruang makan sekolah termewah yang pernah Sasuke lihat. Ruangannya sangat mirip dengan restoran, hanya saja meja-mejanya berukuran besar, untuk 12 orang. Ruangan itu sangat terang dengan jendela-jendela besar di sisi-sisinya. Satunya menghadap ke arah sekolah dan satu lagi menghadap gedung asrama. Setelah makan, mereka berjalan ke gedung sekolah. Sesampainya di gedung sekolah, Sasuke merasa menjadi murid Hogwarts*. Gedung sekolah itu sangat klasik, hampir mirip dengan kastil, hanya saja lantainya terbuat dari marmer berwarna coklat kopi mengkilat. Kelas mereka ada di lantai dua, dan ke sanalah Sakura membawanya.

"Apa kubilang," kata Sakura sambil menarik Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas. Memang benar, Sasuke tidak melihat keberadaan makhluk hentai (yang imejnya terlanjur tercetak di kepalanya) yang dibicarakan Sakura berada di dalam kelas. Saat mereka masuk tiba-tiba kelas menjadi sepi, tatapan mengarah lurus-lurus pada Sasuke. Sesaat Sasuke berpikir untuk berlari saja, tetapi akhirnya dia tanpa sadar hanya merapat pada Sakura, sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan dirinya dari tatapan satu pleton cewek berbaju pink di dalam kelas. Kemudian bisik-bisik mulai terdengar lagi.

"Yo! Pagi semua! Aku tahu kenapa kalian berbisik-bisik. Ya! Aku dan Ino sudah putus," Sakura menginformasikan dengan cuek, membuat Ino (yang baru disadari Sasuke ada di bangku paling belakang di belakang Hinata) mencibirnya.

"Perkenalkan. Ini Uchiwa Sasuka, umur 16 tahun. Tanggal lahir 23 Juli. Tinggi 168 berat 52 golongan darah AB.." Sasuke hanya dengan heran melirik Sakura, bagaimana bisa dia tahu semua informasi tentangnya? Sasuke menghela nafas melihat Sakura membaca kertas di tangannya. Entah dari mana dia mendapatkan data-datanya.

"Ada pertanyaan?" lanjut Sakura sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Sasuke yang sudah ingin duduk saja. Hampir sesisi kelas sekarang berusaha menyerbu Sakura dan Sasuke dengan pertanyaan, membuat Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

"Satu-satu. Dan tolong ladies, angkat tangan kalian!" Sakura menenangan kelas dengan nada seperti seorang moderator tingkat tinggi. "Ya, Koto-san!" Sakura menunjuk gadis berambut hitam panjang dan mata hitam yang mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke teringat pada ibunya.

"Apa benar kau tunangan Itachi-san?" pertanyaan koto disambut persetujuan dari hampir setengah isi kelas. Jelas sekali hanya itu yang membuat semuanya tadi bertanya. Sakura menghela nafas, Sasuke menelan ludah menahan jengkel.

"Apa hanya itu yang kalian pikirkan?"

"Kau pasti sudah menanyainya semalaman kan?!" protes Koto disambut persetujuan yang lain. Sakura menghela nafas pasrah dan mulai membantu Sasuke menjelaskan hubungan Sasuka dengan Itachi. Dan akhirnya mereka mempersilakan Sasuke duduk, di bangku paling belakang di sebelah Sakura. Setelah Sasuke duduk semua mendatanginya dan memperkenalkan diri. Sasuke hanya mengingat beberapa. Shiho murid berkaca mata tebal yang tadi diutus Sakura memusnahkan data Sasuke. Entahlah bagaimana caranya, dia hanya menjawab Sakura dengan 'Siap, Taichou!', (_Sasuke baru menyadari Sakura adalah ketua kelas_). Dan yang jelas gadis itu kembali dengan sedikit bau asap. Tetapi yang paling spesial adalah Ni. Dia yang paling cantik dan tampak dewasa diantara semuanya. Walaupun sepertinya agak galak. Koto sebenarnya juga cantik, tetapi dia bisa dibandingkan dengan Sakura dan Ino. Shion juga cantik, tetapi agak pendiam dan sepertinya ketus (terlihat dari tatapannya). Sebenarnya pilihan utama Sasuke terjatuh pada Hinata, hanya saja kalau dia mendekati Hinata, Neji akan membunuhnya.

Dan akhirnya setelah serbuan pertanyaan (yang sebalnya ternyata pertanyaan tentang Itachi), rombongan gadis-gadis itu satu-persatu mulai kembali ke bangkunya, meninggalkan Sasuke menghela nafas lega di samping Sakura yang tersenyum lebar padanya. "Selamat datang di sekolah asrama cewek!" katanya menahan tawa dan hanya disambut senyuman lemah Sasuke.

"Sasuka," suara Ino di samping sasuke membuat sasuke yang mulai terbiasa langsung berpaling. Ino menyunggingkan senyuman bersalah pada sasuke saat melanjutkan, "Maaf aku lupa memberitahumu cara membangunkan dia, tapi syukurlah kau masih hidup," sasuke hanya meringis dan membiarkan sakura dengan geram mulai melempari ino dengan gulungan kertas. Sekitar beberapa saat benar juga, sebelum pelajaran usai, seorang pria memasuki kelas dan mengucapkan selamat pagi pada seisi kelas yang dijawab dengan 'siang' oleh murid-murid.

"Perkenalkan, Hatake Kakashi. Guru matematika," gumam Sakura. Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap pria yang sepertinya belum berumur tiga puluh, kalaupun dia berumur tiga puluh, pastilah masih berumur awal tiga puluh. Dan wajah laki-laki itu benar-benar di luar bayangan Sasuke. Padahal tadinya Sasuke mengharapkan bertemu pria agak botak, gemuk, agak tua dengan wajah mesum, tetapi nyatanya laki-laki yang ada di depan kelas menurutnya masih sangat muda dan (dia pun yang seorang laki-laki menganggapnya..) tampan. Sasuke berani bertaruh kalau di sekolah lamanya ada guru seperti ini, pasti bakalan ada fans clubnya. Tetapi dia mendengar Sakura melanjutkan,

"Jangan tertipu wajahnya. Dia memang tampan, tapi mesum!"

"Oh," jawab Sasuke singkat. _Tenang saja, aku tidak akan tertarik padanya, lain ceritanya kalau kepala sekolah_, batin Sasuke sekarang menerima tatapan sang guru.

"Oh ya, ada murid baru di kelas kita,"

"Sudah dikenalkan!"

"Sensei terlambat sih!" jawab seisi kelas seolah melindungi Sasuke dari Kakashi.

"Hahaha...maaf-maaf, aku tadi tersesat," Kakashi mulai beralasan sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Belum sempat melanjutkan alasannya bel berbunyi dan seisi kelas mengusir Kakashi keluar dengan cepat-cepat mengucapkan, "Sampai minggu depan Senseeeei!" mau-tidak mau Kakashi segera meninggalkan kelas. Dan pelajaran berikutnya adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya. Rentetan guru-guru muda nan cantik yang mengajar di kelas membuat Sasuke lupa kalau misinya adalah mencari calon istri seorang siswi, bukan gurunya.

"Sakura!" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah datangnya suara saat jam makan siang. Seorang gadis berambut pirang menghampiri meja mereka dan berbicara pada Sakura. Sasuke secara reflek menatap gadis itu dan menilainya. Cantik. Matanya hijau gelap dan wajahnya yang tersenyum terlihat dewasa dan tegas, dari cara Sakura berbicara, gadis itu pastilah seniornya. Dan gadis itu menatap Sasuke saat dia selesai berbicara pada Sakura.

"Kau anak baru itu ya?" sapa gadis itu sambil tersenyum, mau-tidak mau membuat Sasuke hanya meringis. Ternyata dia begitu terkenal.

"Ya, a..aku. Uchiha...Uchiwa...Sasuka," Sasuke mulai mengumpat dalam hati, _kenapa aku jadi seperti Hinata?!. _

"Temari," gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Ah, Si-Tunangan-Uchiha-Itachi itu ya?" suara lain membuat Sasuke sadar, ada gadis yang baru saja mendatangi meja mereka. Sasuke langsung sebal menatap gadis bercepol dua yang berdiri di belakang Temari dan melongok melewati bahu Temari.

"Bukan, Itachi-nii sepupuku," Sasuke langsung menjelaskan membuat gadis itu tertawa bersalah.

"Aaah.. maaf-maaf. Aku Tenten. Selamat datang di St. Anna ya! Jangan anggap serius yang barusan, aku hanya bercanda. Temari, Shizune-sensei mencarimu," cewek bercepol itu memalingkan wajahnya dan menggandeng lengan Temari.

"Ah, ya! Kalau begitu sampai nanti ya Sakura! Semua!" dengan sebuah lambaian tangan dan senyuman, kedua gadis itu meninggalkan meja Sasuke dkk. Sasuke masih mengikuti mereka dengan matanya hingga suara Ino memecahkan keheningan.

"Yang barusan murid senior kelas XII. Temari-san itu putri duta besar Suna dan Tenten-san putri Menteri Pertahanan," Sasuke menatap Ino yang menjelaskan padanya.

"Kali ini Temari-san mengundang adiknya datang!"

"KYAAAAA...!!!"

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu besok lusa,"

Sasuke shock dengan kehebohan yang tiba-tiba terjadi di mejanya saat Sakura berbicara dan Ino-pun menjelaskan.

"Kau tahu, Temari-san tidak pernah memakai kata manis untuk siapapun dan adiknya adalah orang pertama yang kudengar disebutnya manis, aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat ketemu!"

"Dasar! Bukannya kau mengincar Sai di pesta nanti!"

"Yaaah... kita lihat saja nanti!"

Sasuke berusaha keras tidak menghiraukan kehebohan di dekatnya dan berkonsentrasi pada makanannya, saat sedang asik mengunyah, Sasuke tiba-tiba lupa caranya mengunyah dan hanya menatap Ino dan Sasame yang tertawa.

_Putri duta besar Suna?_ Kalimat Ino terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sasuke. _"Putri duta besar Suna maksudnya duta besar untuk Suna di Konoha atau duta besar Konoha di Suna? Yang aku tahu, duta besar dari Suna memang mempunyai seorang putri, dan 'orang itu' punya kakak perempuan."_

"_SIAL!" _mata Sasuke melebar dengan panik dan tiba-tiba wajahnya memucat membuat Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan cemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuka? Sasuka?" Sakura harus memanggil Sasuke beberapa kali dan menyentuh lengan Sasuke baru Sasuke berbalik menatapnya. Sasuke masih menatap Sakura dengan panik saat kepalanya menyadarkannya, dia harus kembali ke kamar dan berbicara pada Neji.

**ToBeContinued...**

* * *

Nyahahaha...maaphkan kelambatan atas apdetannya kawan-kawaaan...^^. Blom pesta juga dan satu cewek paling populer udah dicoret dari daftar. Tapi kalo masih banyak yang ngikutin, aye ucapin matur nuwun sanget m(_ _)m.

Kalian smua pasti tau 'orang itu' yang dimaksud Sasu-pyon :D

Oke, jawab ripyuan aaah...

Jawab ripyu ah..

- **Hanaruppi:** hehe...eyke juga girang abis ngupdate^^. Hush! Jangan keras-keras kalo ngatain sasu! Hehe... untung tuh mukanya ditutupin anduk, coba kalo nggak hehe...

- **Aika Uchiha:** Hahaha... hari pertama baru ketemu tiga makhluk lhoo... hari selanjutna ketemu se-batalyon. Hahahaha...

- **D.** **Yevana**: hehe... akirnya ngupdate juga^^. Sabar dwong, pestanya masih dua hari lagi kok. En pestanya bakalan... yah! Pasti serulah! Namanya juga pesta :D

- **Rye hikaru:** eh, iya aku juga kaget lho waktu tau ini di-update! *digebukin berame-rame* hahahay! Dirimu juga bersabarlah nungguin pestanya^^

- **Heri the weird nggak login:** ow.. ndak papa! Ndak ada kata terlambat buat mulai! (kecuali terlambat masuk bioskop waktu udah end credit^^). Umm tunangannya itachi nggak bakalan nongol ah, aku gi males ikutan. Hahahaha....

- **Cumanumpanglewat:** tengkiyu, tapi masih harus sabar ma pestanya. Ini uda di-update.

- **Ame no suzushii:** hehe... seneng kalo kamu suka. Sip! Udah dia-update

- **Kakkoii-chan**: ehem! Jangan mumes dulu ah. Saku waktu mbangunin sasu emang ga pake baju, tapi pake anduk. Tapi tetep aja ya seksehnya?! Hehe..

- **Azure Azalea: **Wah! Gak tau ya reputasinya Sai! Ck..ck..ck.. Dalam masa pertumbuhan, taulah maksutnya saku :D

- **Kanata Mizuhara:** ah, si sasu gag ketauan kok. Blom! Hehe.. umm.. pestanya kan bukan prom, gaperlu pake pasangan lahh... ini kan kesempatan bwat para cowok berburu cewek^^.

- **Melody-Cinta: **Hehe.. aku juga senyum-senyum sndiri kalo baca. Final pairnya, dirimu musti sabar nungguin dah walopun harusnya udah ketebak :D

- **YU**: Waaah... tengkyu, seneng kalo dirimu suka^^. Sasuka ma siapa, ikutin aja dah hehe...

- **Hehe : **tengkyu yah :D Ini diapdet. Ga bias ngapdet lebih cepet karena alesannya udah diterangin tuh di atas sono :D

- **Juikk:** Ini apdetannya!!!

- **Shirayuki Haruna:** Blom! Pestanya blom mulai. Masih besok lusa (sehari aja ngapdetnya segini lama, gimana besok lusa coba??!!) Hehe…eniwei, bersabarlah! Pesta pasti tetep akan diadakan ^^

Ja! Tengkiyu bwat kawan-kawan yang uda ngeripyu! Sampe jumpa di 7th encounter yaaah…, mari berharap 7th encounter dipublish sbelom taon baru, en St. Anna tamat sbelom kiamat (2012 maksutnya) hehe…

Jaaa… ^0^


	7. Chapter 7

Uwaaaaaaaaaaah................

udah lama banget akirnya ada niat buat ngapdet juga :D Tengkiyu yah temen-temen yang masih pada setia menanti en nggak capek-capek nagih 'kapan apdeeet??!!'. Walopun sebel juga ditagih terus, tapi rasanya jadi ada semangat bwat lanjut ^^.

Ja, monggo dipun kersa'aken! (halah!)

**

* * *

Saint Anna**

**7th Encounter**

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang duduk di tempat tidurnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum, sambil menunjukkan wajah pusing terbaiknya.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. terima kasih," jawab Sasuke yang sebenarnya tulus mengucapkan terima kasih. Bagaimana tidak, kalau saja Sakura (yang ternyata galak dan ditakuti hampir seluruh murid) tidak bersamanya, bisa dipastikan murid-murid berseragam pink yang bertebaran di seluruh sekolah dengan tatapan mata membunuh sudah mengerumuninya dan melakukan apa saja yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibayangkan oleh Sasuke. Kalau Sasuke berhasil keluar dari tempat ini hidup-hidup, dia akan mengingat untuk membuat hidup Itachi sengsara, dan tidak lupa Neji juga.

Sasuke langsung merogoh ponsel di bawah bantalnya begitu Sakura keluar dari dalam kamar. Dengan cepat Sasuke menekan tombol panik.

"SIALAN KAU! KENAPA TIDAK BILANG MANUSIA BATU ITU PUNYA SAUDARA DI SINI?!" semburnya begitu nada berdering di ujung ponselnya dijawab dengan 'hey!'.

"Wow! Tunggu dulu! Ada apa?" tanya suara Neji di ujung sana dengan sabar setengah menahan tawa. Sasuke menutup matanya dan menarik nafas panjang agar tidak kelepasan berteriak lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang ada kakak Gaara di sini? Katanya orang itu akan datang ke pesta besok. Kau tahu orang seperti apa dia, dia akan langsung mengenaliku!" Sasuke mulai panik.

"Oke! Tenang! Pertama, aku bukan kepala sekolah St. Anna, jadi maaf, aku tidak tahu siapa saja yang sekolah di situ. Kedua, tenanglah! Make-upmu terbukti sempurna. Awalnya kupikir Hinata akan mengenalimu,"

"APA?! Dan kau masih mengirimku ke sini?!"

"Hey! Tapi ternyata kau baik-baik saja kan?! Tenanglah, aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menjauhkanmu dari Gaara. Kau mungkin tidak perlu bertemu dengannya. Jadi, bagaimana? Kau sudah menemukan seseorang?" Neji mulai membelokkan pembicaraan. Sasuke hanya menarik nafas panjang, masih mencoba tidak berteriak di ponselnya.

"Hhh.... Ya. Tentu saja. Kandidat terkuat saat ini, dia sekelas denganku. Manis. Baik. Rambutnya panjang. Kau pasti mengenalnya, dia putri pertama Hyuuga Hiashi!"

"Hiashi..? Hina? HEY! Kau jangan..." Sasuke langsung menutup ponselnya dengan kesal sebelum Neji mulai menyakiti telinganya. Menyebalkan sekali bagaimana Neji mengatakan ide-idenya dengan mudah. Bukan dia yang ada di tengah medan perang sekarang.

Berada di tempat itu adalah mimpi buruk. Sasuke tidak pernah menyukai tatapan berbinar-binar cewek-cewek yang mengerumuninya. Sekarang tatapan benci yang mengerumuninya juga bukan sesuatu yang lebih baik. Sasuke berani bertaruh, mereka jauh lebih berbahaya dari pada sekumpulan tukang pukul para mafia dan yakuza kalau mereka benar-benar beraksi. Berita salah kaprah yang beredar di tengah sekolah sama sekali tidak membantunya. Kepopuleran Itachi benar-benar akan membunuhnya, terlebih hari ini saat berita Itachi akan menghadiri pesta mewakili orang tua Sasuka tersebar ke seluruh sekolah. Sakura yang diam-diam diandalkan Sasuke juga tidak bisa diharapkan. Sehari ini dia sama sekali tidak kelihatan. Kata Ino, Sakura dan para panitia pesta sedang menyelesaikan persiapan terakhir.

Dan sore itu sekitar pukul lima sore Sakura baru muncul dengan wajah lelah (dan herannya tampak sangat bersemangat).

"Sasuka? Kau tidak bersiap?" tanya Sakura saat melihat Sasuke yang hanya duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil mengutak-atik ponsel. Sasuke menurunkan ponselnya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sedihnya.

"Kurasa, aku di sini saja.."

"Jangan bercanda! Ayo! Aku akan membantumu!" Sakura segera menarik Sasuke dari tempat tidur dan menyeretnya ke kamar mandi. Seharusnya mudah saja menolak keinginan Sakura. Ya, seharusnya mudah, tetapi herannya Sasuke sama sekali tidak berkutik saat Sakura menyeretnya ke kamar mandi karena:

1. Belum pernah ada cewek yang terang-terangan melakukannya, dan

2. Cewek itu benar-benar menyeretnya dengan tenaga 2 orang pria.

"Uh! Sakura! Aku tidak apa-apa...kau tidak perlu," Sasuke mulai panik.

"Apa maksudmu tidak apa-apa? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengurung diri di dalam kamar sementara aku berpesta. Kita akan bersenang-senang bersama!" Sakura kelihatan sebal sekaligus kasihan menatap Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum masam. Pesta ini sama saja dengan medan tempur baginya dan dia bisa langsung tewas terbunuh kalau sampai ikut maju. Tetapi Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lain. Hanya dalam dua hari mengenal Sakura, dia sudah bisa mengenal sifat keras kepala gadis itu, dan menentang keinginannya bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin Sasuke lakukan saat ini. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk berdebat dengan siapapun sekarang karena perdebatan menyebabkan ketegangan dan ketegangan membuatnya tidak tenang dan tidak tenang bisa dengan mudah membuyarkan konsentrasinya dan konsentrasi yang buyar membuatnya membongkar rahasianya dengan mudah. Intinya, dia harus tenang agar rencana yang sudah disusunnya bisa berjalan dengan lancar.

"Baiklah," Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Kau mau pakai kamar mandinya duluan?" tanya Sasuke kemudian saat Sakura tidak juga meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Ah, kau duluan saja. Aku belum menyiapkan gaunku," Sakura tersenyum dan meninggalkan kamar mandi. Sasuke menatap wajahnya di cermin. Wajah Sasuka yang tampak malas balik menatapnya. Wajah itu begitu manis, tetapi Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajah Sasuka, dilihat bagaimanapun, otaknya tetap ngotot memberitahunya bahwa wajah yang tengah menatapnya adalah wajah Sasuke. Setelah menampar dirinya sendiri, Sasuke memulai ritualnya.

"Sasuka! Kau sudah selesai?" Sasuke hampir melompat saat mendengar Sakura mengetuk pintu memanggilnya. Dia cepat-cepat meratakan bedak di wajahnya dan memoles bibirnya dengan lip gloss berwarna pink.

"I...iya!" Sasuke menyambar kaca matanya dan terburu-buru keluar tidak lupa dengan poni yang diturunkan semuanya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Sasuke keluar dan melewati Sakura dengan terburu-buru. Setelah Sakura masuk, barulah Sasuke leluasa memulas wajahnya menjadi Sasuka. Setelah selesai dengan make-upnya, Sasuke bersiap untuk bagian terburuknya. Memilih gaun.

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian, tidak melewatkan benda merah yang di letakkan di atas tempat tidur Sakura. Tiba-tiba Sasuke tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari situ. Gaun merah. Akan seperti apa Sakura setelah memakai benda itu? Saat itulah Sakura muncul dengan tubuh terbungkus handuk dan wajah tersenyum lebar.

"Kau suka gaunku?" tanyanya.

"A....uh...." Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya dan membuka lemari pakaian. Dia menatap isinya dan menghela nafas. Gaun hijau panjang, gaun biru megar, gaun ungu muda megar, gaun merah panjang..._"Astagaaaa...!!!"_ keluh Sasuke putus asa melihat koleksinya.

"Kenapa?" Sakura tiba-tiba bertanya melewati bahunya membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar segera menutup pintu lemari.

"Ti..tidak! Sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa kupakai. Mungkin aku tidak perlu ikut!"

"Heee.... Gaunmu bagus-bagus kok! Ayolah, biar kubantu kau memilih," Sakura dengan santai menyingkirkan Sasuke dari depan lemarinya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke seperti terkena serangan jantung. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak jauh lebih cepat, suhu tubuhnya naik, dia bahkan bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sakura yang berdiri di sebelahnya dan mulai memilih-milih gaun masih dengan cuek memakai handuknya. Tubuh gadis itu terasa begitu panas di kulit Sasuke dan aroma manisnya membuat Sasuke segera menahan nafas agar tidak kehilangan kesadaran.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Sakura menempelkan gaun ungu muda di tubuh Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya menggeleng kuat-kuat. Niatnya untuk menyadarkan kepalanya yang mulai mabuk, dan Sakura menerimanya sebagai jawaban 'Tidak! Jangan harap aku mau memakai benda amat sangat norak sekali itu!'. Sakura kemudian menurunkan gaun hijau panjang, lalu merah megar, biru muda megar, pink panjang.

"Jangan yang megar atau punggung terbuka atau bahu terbuka," terang Sasuke menjelaskan keinginannya. Sakura hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Haaah....punggung terbuka kan sexy. Lagi pula semua koleksimu seperti itu, memangnya siapa sih yang membelikanmu gaun-gaun ini?" protes Sakura mulai menyerah hingga tangannya menarik sebuah gaun, "Tidak megar, tanpa punggung terbuka dan bahu terbuka kan?! Kalau begitu ini sempurna! Cepat pakai dan jangan protes, atau kita akan terlambat!" Sakura dengan bersemangat menempelkan gaun putih dengan warna peach berenda pada Sasuke yang hanya bisa pasrah. Dengan berat hati Sasuke membawa gaunnya ke dalam kamar mandi dan berganti di sana.

"_Hhh...setidaknya ini tidak terlalu norak, hanya saja bahunya terlalu terbuka," _Sasuke tidak berhenti mengeluhkan penampilannya di depan cermin. Dilihat bagaimanapun, dia tampak sangat aneh. Tetapi akhirnya diapun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi menemukan Sakura yang tengah menyanggul rambutnya di depan cermin dengan jepit rambut di bibirnya.

"Hmm.... manis kok!"komentar Sakura menatap pantulan Sasuke di cermin. Sasuke sendiri hanya menatap Sakura dari belakang. Penampilannya persis seperti balerina. Gaun merah megarnya yang sampai di bawah lututnya membungkus tubuhnya dengan sempurna lengkap dengan stileto merah di kakinya. Seolah, bayangan Sakura yang sehari-hari galak, cerewet dan menyebalkan berubah menjadi mitos. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke hanya terpaku menatap Sakura yang perlahan berbalik menatapnya.

"Cantik," gumam Sasuke tanpa menyadarinya dan membuat Sakura tertawa. Sakura kemudian hanya menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat membuatnya panik.

"A...Apa?"

"Hmm...Kita harus mengubah penampilanmu. Kau bisa lepaskan saja kaca matamu?" Sakura menyarankan dan mengangkat tangannya mencoba melepaskan kaca mata Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke hanya menghindar dan menahan kaca matanya.

"Tidak! Jangan! Mataku benar-benar payah tanpa kaca mata,"

"Hmm...oke. Bagaimana dengan rambutmu? Kau perlu penampilan baru. Ayo sini! Duduk!" Sakura menarik Sasuke duduk dan dia mulai beraksi. Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Perfect!" Sakura tersenyum puas menatap Sasuke. Dia menarik Sasuke berdiri dan menghadapkannya ke depan cermin. Mau tidak mau Sasuke hanya melebarkan matanya menatap bayangannya di cermin dan senyumnya terkembang.

"Manis kan!" Sakura dengan bersemangat merangkul bahu Sasuke saat melihatnya tersenyum dan Sasuke hanya bisa menggumamkan terima kasih. Sebenarnya Sasuke bukan berterima kasih karena Sakura membuatnya manis, tetapi karena Sakura menyempurnakan penyamarannya. Itachi dan Neji sekalipun tidak akan membayangkan seorang Sasuke berambut ikal. Tingkat ke-pede-an Sasuke sekarang bertambah hingga 10 persen.

"Ladieeees! Kalian sudah siap?" suara Ino terdengar di luar pintu diiringi ketukan tidak sabar. Sakura segera menyahutnya. Sekali lagi Sakura mengecek penampilannya dan penampilan Sasuke.

"Hah! Kau belum pakai sepatu!" Sakura memberitahu Sasuke dengan panik dan Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. Dia masih tidak terbiasa dengan semua kelakuan Sakura yang serba tiba-tiba dan meledak-ledak. Kemudian Sakura membiarkan Ino dan Hinata masuk sambil menunggui Sasuke memilih sepatu. Saat Ino dan Hinata masuk, Sasuke hampir saja menganga saat menatap mereka.

"_Cewek-cewek itu kenapa sih?_" batin Sasuke. Satu lagi pelajaran berharga yang didapatnya. Semua cewek punya kepribadian ganda. Terutama Ino dan Sakura ini. Sehari-hari mereka tampak sangat ganas, tetapi sekarang di hadapannya, mereka berdua menjelma menjadi makhluk menakjubkan. Rambut panjang Ino digulung menjadi sanggul dan dia mengenakan gaun panjang ungu yang membuatnya tampak seperti duyung. Hinata tetap dengan gaya simplenya, gaun koktail biru es sepanjang lutut, tetapi tetap saja membuatnya tampak jauh lebih manis dibandingkan seragam pink yang selama dua hari ini dilihat Sasuke. Lalu, pemandangan lebih menyilaukan kembali menyambut Sasuke saat mereka memasuki aula yang sudah disulap menjadi hall pesta.

"_Ini jauh lebih sulit dari perkiraanku,"_

"Wah, Sasu-chan! Kau cantik sekali. Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu," suara yang sangat akrab dan membuat Sasuke gila selama beberapa hari ini mengagetkan Sasuke dari belakang.

"Nii-san," Sasuke berbalik dan menatap kakaknya yang berambut hitam panjang dengan penuh dendam, sama sekali melupakan adegan yang harus dilakukannya (bermanis-manis layaknya seorang adik perempuan). Tetapi tidak ada yang memperhatikan karena semua sedang terpesona dengan senyuman Itachi.

"Wah, selamat malam nona-nona. Kalian semua kelihatan sangat cantik," Itachi mulai menggombal. Dua sosok lain yang dikenali Sasuke muncul di belakang Itachi dan tersenyum padanya,

"Ayah.... Ibu?" saat itu Sasuke punya dua pilihan: Muntah dengan akting Itachi, atau pingsan.

"Wah, Sasu....ka. Kau manis sekali!" Mikoto masih dengan agak kaku menyebutkan nama Sasuka menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya sebentar. Latar belakang Mikoto adalah Fugaku yang mengangguk dengan senyuman samar.

"_Tidak! Ibu kenapa jadi seperti Itachi-nii? Kenapa kalian semua sepertinya bahagia begini sih bertemu dengan Sasukaaa???!!!" _batin sasuke jelas merasa terkhianati.

"K...kenapa ayah dan ibu ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke sambil berbisik pada Mikoto.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk melihat keadaanmu," jawab Fugaku sekarang mulai memperhatikan trio Sakura-Ino-Hinata.

"Selamat malam Om, Tante!" sambut Hinata, kemudian Hinata dan Mikoto mengobrol ringan sedangkan Fugaku mulai berbicara lagi pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan menanyakan perkembangan misi-mu Sasu...ka. Aku hanya ingin tahu, yang mana teman sekamarmu?" tanya Fugaku melirik 'The Trio' yang sedang seru mengobrol dengan Itachi.

"Itu, Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Yang pakai baju merah," Sasuke dengan malas menunjukkan dengan dagunya.

"Haruno? Kepala cabang ekspor-impor? Dia putrinya? Cucu mantan menteri kebudayaan Koharu Utatane?" Fugaku tiba-tiba bersemangat,

"Putri Kujaku desainer pemilik Sakura Jewelry? Itu putrinya? Ternyata dia memang cantik ya," Mikoto ikut-ikutan bersemangat. Sasuke hanya menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan bosan dan menghela nafas. Lalu...

"Nii-san!" Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada Neji yang baru saja muncul dengan bersemangat dan senyuman terlebar yang pernah dilihat Sasuke menempel di wajah Hinata. Dan suara ceria yang sangat dikenal Sasuke menyambutnya.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan!" si pirang putra Gubernur Namikaze melambai dengan penuh semangat di samping Neji. "Iiino," tambahnya dengan nada tidak seceria saat menyapa dua orang lainnya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah seperti kugutsu yang mulai rusak, Sasuke perlahan memutar kepalanya menatap rombongan yang baru datang. Dengan panik Sasuke menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tubuh Fugaku yang besar.

"Wah, Itachi-nii datang?" tanya Naruto saat menatap Itachi yang asik mengobrol dengan Sakura dan Itachi hanya tersenyum mengangkat tangannya "Yo!". Lalu tatapan rombongan beralih pada suami-istri Uchiha yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka,

"Ah! Uchiha-san!" rombongan buru-buru menunduk saat menyapa Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Wah..wah! Sudah lama tante tidak melihat kalian. Kalian tidak pernah main ke rumah lagi ya," Mikoto tersenyum pada rombongan yang tampak tersenyum malu-malu pada Mikoto. Mereka memang tidak pernah terbiasa dengan ibu Sasuke yang terlalu cantik ini.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendengar namanya dipanggil dan dia membeku di sebelah Fugaku.

**A continuar... :D**

* * *

Berikutnya, bwat temen-temen yang udah repot-repot ninggal ripyuan.... dangkiyu yaaakk....^3^

Eke jawab dah!

**Kuchiki Uchiha:** ehem...pairnya sasu.... ummm... enaknya siapa ya? gimana kalo ditunggu aja sampe tamat? *dilempar mouse*

**Violet Mikan Hinata:** Ow... makasi...makasi... Silakan di-fave. Kalo bisa smuanya aja fic-ku hahaha.....  
**  
hehe:** tapi baguslha... dirimu selalu menanti. itu artinya dirimu setia padaku....(HALAH!!)

**saluuunnn:** nyah! makanya kalo nungguin jangan dibawah poon! Pake sesajen pula (langsung kabur)  
**  
sasusakufan:** iya nih. akhirnya :D

**kakkoii-chan:** hahaha.... pilihannya sasuke kebanyakan. aku aja bingung, apalagi dia ^^  
**  
shirayuki haruna:** yep! siapa lagi adeknya temari yang manis kalo bukan gaara (kata sasuke: manis dari sebelah mana?!) Yah... begitulah Sasuke masih blom bisa milih tuh..

**Cumanumpanglewat:** hahaha... pasangan seidup semati ya? kalo sehidup sih boleh aja, tapi kalo semati... kayaknya nggak usah dah. Iya kan sak?! (kata sakura: iya. Kan masih ada itachi ^^)

Okai, sampek jumpa di encounter berikutna yaaak....^0^


End file.
